Big Fat Butt
by PrincePink
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun adalah Body Goals sesungguhnya. Mungkin orang diluar sana berpikir bahwa tubuh bak Victoria Secret adalah body goals terbaik, atau idol – idol korea yang rela menyedot lemak mereka untuk kaki yang ramping . Tidak, Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan itu semua. FINAL CHAPTER [GS/CHANBAEK ft BABY JACKSON!Chap 4 is Up!{ Warning : Fat Baekhyun w/ Perv Chan!}]
1. Chapter 1

**BIG FAT BUTT**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast** : Jackson - Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan

 **Rate** : T ( Chap ini masih aman lah :P)

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Little Bit Hurt, Humour. Genderswitch!

 **Warn: Fat Baekhyun! Expression-Less Chanyeol!**

 **Summary** : " Lelaki itu tidak suka tubuh kurus, mereka lebih suka yang berpaha besar, dan bahkan bertubuh montok" - " Tapi aku ini obesitas!"

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : CURVY BABY**

.

 **Kyungsoo** bilang bahwa Tuhan terlalu mencintaiku karena ia selalu memenuhi asupan gizi tanpa pernah terlambat.

 **Luhan** bilang wanita itu akan hamil dan melahirkan dan sudah seharusnya memiliki tubuh gemuk agar sang janin nyaman di dalam sana.

 **Yoora Eonnie** bilang tubuh gemuk dan wajah cantik ku itu perpaduan yang pas.

 **Tetanggaku** bilang bahwa aku harus menguruskan tubuhku karena suamiku akan pindah ke lain hati karena tubuhku yang seperti raksasa.

 **Sehu** n bilang Chanyeol menerima ku apa adanya.

 **Kai** bilang bahwa aku adalah tipe wanita idaman Chanyeol meskipun tubuhku besar dan makanku banyak.

 **Suamiku** bilang aku cantik, sexy, menarik, dan ia mencintaiku apa adanya.

.

.

" _WHAT_?!" Aku berteriak kesal sambil melihat timbangan ku. Desahan nafas terdengar dari bibir merah muda ku saat timbangan ku bulan ini mencapai 96 kg. Aku meringis sambil mencubit - cubit lemak di paha, perut, tangan.

"Lemak sialan! mengapa kau tak pergi- pergi dari hidupku!"

Kakiku menghentak. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan mengambil paksa sweater rajut ZARA ku dan memakainya. O-ow ternyata sweater ini pun semakin terlihat ketat di tubuhku.

"Aku jadi seperti bapau! Bapau raksasa!". Aku mendengus kesal dan hampir menangis. Teringat perkataan suamiku yang berkata bahwa aku cantik, sexy, dan aku tak butuh diet lah karena ia akan menerima tubuhku apa adanya. Huh, dasar pria! Mulut manis. Nyatanya, tidak seperti yang ia katakan.

" Uh! kesal aku kesal aku kesal! " Baekhyun mencubit - cubit tangannya , berharap lemak ditangannya hilang karena cubitannya. Ia ingin menangis mengingat timbangannya yang hampir 'meledak', lalu sweaternya yang kekecilan.

" Ini sih namanya _Beauty and The Beast_. Suamiku sang ' _beauty_ ' dan aku si buruk rupa,"

Baekhyun memikirkan perkataan beberapa orang karena besar tubuhnya. Okey, mungkin beberapa bilang bahwa tubuh Baekhyun besar dan itu bukan satu hal yang buruk, tapi ia teringat dengan perkataan tetangga nya yang cantik, tinggi dan langsing yang selalu menertawakan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ck! apa kata si nenek lampir itu kalau badanku semakin besar!"

"Hiks...hiks.. mama!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendengar tangisan khas dari dalam salah satu kamar dirumahnya.

"Iya iya Jack, Mama datang!"

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya yang tengah menyusu di dadanya dengan lahap. Jackson, putra satu-satunya yang mirip dengan suaminya dan sangat - sangat lucu. Mereka berdua memang pintar membuat anak, puji Baekhyun tiap kali melihat wajah Jackson. Bayi satu tahun itu menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun mencolek hidungnya atau mencubit kecil pipinya.

"Sayang ..sayang ..."

Baekhyun memanjakan Jackson dengan mengelus rambut tipisnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jackson meskipun pada akhirnya Baekhyun teringat kembali bahwa Jackson lah yang menyebabkan badannya melebar seperti gentong air. Baekhyun meringis.

"Andai saja kau sudah bisa berkomentar. Mommy sangat ingin bertanya kepadamu tentang tubuh Mommy," Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya sembari menatap Jackson yang masih menyusu padanya. Seakan tahu apa yang ibunda nya rasakan, Jackson si jagoan kecil Baekhyun melepas bibirnya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di paha Baekhyun.

"Mommy!" pekik Jackson. Baekhyun mau tak mau tertawa geli dan mencium pipi anaknya gemas. " Kenapa jagoan ku?sudah kenyangkah?"

Jackson mencubit – cubit kedua pipi Baekhyun kemudian tertawa. Baekhyun ikut terhibur _dari rasa gundah akan tubuhnya_ ketika melihat tingkah laku Jackson yang mencubit pipinya, menarik – narik rambut _blonde_ nya sambil memajukan bibir merahnya.

"Jackson~" panggil Baekhyun saat kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang bocah kecil yang lahir dari rahim nya beberapa bulan lalu. Jackson sedikit berdiri kemudian tertawa sambil memegang telinga Baekhyun.

"Tung – Tung. Mommy, Tung – tung!"

 _Wait_.

Tung- Tung? Bukankah itu nama boneka Jackson.

Lebih jelas lagi

Boneka Gajah Jackson.

Si boneka gajah menggemaskan yang bahkan besar badan Jackson saja kalah dengan boneka itu.

"Tung – tung? Mommy mi – mirip Tung – Tung?" tanya Baekhyun was – wasa. ' _Jangan, Jack , Jangan! Hati Mommy ini akan tersakiti jika kau berkata seperti itu'_.

"Tung – Tung. Mommy! Tung – Tung, Tung – Tung," Jackson memekik bahagia sambil terus mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Ya, Tuhan bahkan anakku satu – satunya sudah menganggapku seperti boneka gajah.

.

.

Sore itu Baekhyun mengajak Jackson untuk bermain dirumah Luhan. Ia sengaja datang kerumah sepupu nya. Begitupula suami Baekhyun, setelah pulang kerja akan mengunjungi rumah Luhan untuk membicarakan suatu proyek yang melibatkan suami Luhan juga. Jadi Baekhyun membawa perlengkapan Jackson, camilan, dan beberapa mainan Jackson mengantisipasi jika ia diam dirumah Luhan sampai malam.

Selama perjalanan dengan Jackson, dari dalam _taxi_ , Baekhyun menatap sekumpulan gadis – gadis remaja yang tertawa riang bersama teman – teman lainnya. _Huft_ , tubuh langsing mereka sungguh indah. Bahkan Baekhyun kira berat badan mereka mungkin sekitar 40 kg. Mata Baekhyun pun melihat sekumpulan wanita – wanita dewasa dengan tubuh langsing berbalut pakaian kerja. Jika Baekhyun langsing pasti akan indah jika memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Cantiknya," puji Baekhyun pada wanita – wanita itu.

Terbesit satu pikiran di benak Baekhyun, suaminya itu tampan, bertubuh indah dan memikat. Semua wanita Baekhyun yakin menyukai suaminya saat melihat penampilan suaminya. Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun adalah wanita terberuntung di dunia karena bisa menikahi suaminya yang sudah ia nikahi selama 4 tahun. Tetapi siapa yang menjamin jika suaminya tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita – wanita yang sialnya tubuhnya lebih indah daripada Baekhyun.

"Huh, kenapa aku jadi terbawa perasaan seperti ini ya,"

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun banyak termenung, sedang buah hatinya sibuk bermain dengan mobil – mobilan yang dibelikan suaminya beberapa hari lalu. Ngomong – ngomong, suaminya ini sangat menyayangi Jackson. _Menyayangi Baekhyun juga kk~_. Apapun yang Jackson minta, suaminya itu akan segera mengabulkannya. Bahkan jika Jackson memintanya untuk terjun dari atas gedung pencakar langit tanpa alat pelindung pun dia mau. Oke. Ini berlebihan.

"Bau apa ini?" hidung Baekhyun bergerak – gerak. Kemudian, matanya berhenti pada Jackson yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Baekhyun mengangkat Jackson dan mencium pantatnya.

"Jack~ kenapa _poop_ disini sih," lemas Baekhyun. Wanita itu meminta maaf pada supir taxi yang kelihatannya sedikit terganggu dengan bau kotoran Jackson.

'Makan apa anak ini sampai baunya kelewatan?'

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, Baekhyun segera meminta izin untuk meminjam kamar mandi nya untuk membersihkan tubuh Jackson. Luhan menggeleng melihat Baekhyun yang menggiring Jackson bagai ibu – ibu membawa ayam hasil tangkapan. Luhan menyiapkan Lasagna yang baru saja matang untuk dinikmati bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, Baekhyun keluar dengan Jackson yang hanya memakai diaper. Balita itu segera berlari saat melihat Ziyu, anak bungsu Luhan yang tengah bermain balok. Ziyu dan Jackson memang akrab. Keduanya hanya berbeda dua tahun.

Baekhyun mengelap tangannya dengan tissue, kemudian girang saat dimeja sudah terhidang Lasagna super jumbo buatan Luhan. Baekhyun setengah berlari dan segera memotong lasagna itu kemudian melahapnya dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan.

"Hmm! Lu! Kau memang terbaik," Baekhyun kembali melahap potongan selanjutnya dan masih mempertahankan ekspresi penuh kepuasan. Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan satu gelas lemon juice untuk Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Baekhyun!Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!"

Baekhyun nyengir kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. Luhan ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan memotong satu potong lasagna untuk ia santap. Baekhyun kembali memotong lasagna ke tiga nya, kemudian memperhatikan Jackson dan Ziyu yang akur bermain.

"Kau tidak berniat memberi adik untuk Ziyu?"

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini," Luhan menuang kembali lemon juice pada gelasnya," dan sepertinya tidak akan karena Ziyu tidak suka jika kedua orang tuanya mengurusi satu anak lagi. Iya harus tetap menjadi anak bungsu di keluarga Oh. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku belum siap untuk anak kedua. Aku masih ingin konsen dan mencurahkan seluruh cintaku untuk Jackson, begitupun suamiku."

Luhan dan Baekhyun keduanya kembali memakan lasagna masing – masing. Baekhyun menelan lasagna nya sampai habis kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Luhan. Wanita beranak dua ini memiliki tubuh yang langsing dan Baekhyun sangat iri. Merasa di perhatikan, Luhan menyenggol tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Ia mengehela nafas lelah dan meminum lemon juice nya. Luhan menunggu sepupunya untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku menimbang tubuhku dan berat badanku berapa?"

Luhan menaruh lasagna dan tertarik dengan perbincangan Baekhyun. "Um, berapa?" tanya Luhan pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menatap Luhan memelas.

"96 kg Luhan! Ya ampun mengapa aku bisa lalai seperti ini!" kesal Baekhyun. Luhan melongo tak percaya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih dan putus asa. Sepupu cantiknya itu mendekat dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun .

"Kalau boleh jujur," ujar Luhan. Baekhyun segera menatap Luhan, " kau memang semakin chubby sih,"

"HAAAA TUHKAN!"

Luhan nyengir tak berdosa sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Baekhyun mendorong sepiring lasagna di depannya dan menutup wajahnya, pasrah dengan keadaan. Luhan bingung dibuatnya, beberapa menit lalu wanita ini bersemangat dengan makanan, sekarang seakan wanita dihadapannya ini benci dengan makanan.

"Aku harus bagaimana Lu? Suamiku pasti malu memiliki aku yang raksasa begini,"

"Aduh, Baekhyun kau ini berbicara apa sih? Jangan mengada – ngada," kesal Luhan. Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Luhan menghela nafas sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Suamimu tidak mungkin membencimu, apalagi sampai tidak suka dengan tubuh mu ini. Kalian kan saling mencintai, ia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya,"

Baekhyun masih termenung. Matanya sendu dan ia masih memikirkan hal – hal yang tidak baik.

"Wanita itu akan hamil dan melahirkan dan sudah seharusnya memiliki tubuh gemuk agar sang janin nyaman di dalam sana," Luhan menatap Baekhyun lamat – lamat, begitupula Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bertubuh gemuk, bagaimana nanti nasib calon adik Jackson. Ia akan memiliki ruang yang sempit di dalam rahim ibu nya jika kau tidak gemuk. Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh tentang tubuhmu,"

Baekhyun ingin menangis mendengar penuturan Luhan. Benar juga, mengapa ia harus bersedih sedang perut besarnya ini tempat Jackson dan mungkin calon adik Jackson nanti beristirahat selama 9 bulan.

"Lagipula, kau tetap kesayanganku, seberapa berubahnya dirimu kau tetap sepupuku," Luhan hampir meneteskan air matanya. Duh, kedua ibu rumah tangga ini memang sama – sama cepat terbawa perasaan. Baekhyun yang tak enak hati pun memeluk Luhan.

"Terimakasih Lu, kau memang terbaik,"

"Itulah gunanya seorang sepupu,"

Keduanya terlarut dalam keadaan yang melankolis, tenang dan menghanyutkan. Sampai suara Baekhyun memecah keadaan hening itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong, tahu dari mana kau bahwa jika tubuh kurus maka bayi akan tidak nyaman berada di dalam perut ibunya,"

"Itu hanya karangan ku saja,"

Dasar si pecinta Hello Kity!

.

.

"Terimakasih Luhan untuk jamuannya," Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. Kedua sepupu itu memang sangat dekat. Andai saja Kyungsoo ikut, pasti lengkap sudah reuni kecil - kecilan antara 3 wanita ini.

"Kapan - kapan aku yang akan bertandang ke rumah mu," Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun. Baekhyun dan suaminya berjalan menuju pintu sambil suami Baekhyun menggendong Jackson yang telah tertidur lelap.

" Aku dan suamimu akan sering- sering bertemu. Kau dan Jackson sering - seringlah kemari," tutur Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya, aku tentu akan sering kemari, apalagi jika Luhan menyiapkan makanan yang lezat,"

Keempat orang dewasa itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Kasihan suamiku ini harus menggendong Jackson," Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu suaminya.

"Baiklah, hati - hati dijalan!"

Suami Baekhyun sempat mengucapkan salam pada keluarga Oh dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka bersama Baekhyun. Wanita itu segera mengambil alih Jackson, balita itu sempat menangis sebentar kemudian menyamankan kembali kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Ia tahu aroma ibu nya.

"Hati - hati," ujar sang suami. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan sedikit susah akibat tubuh gemuk nya dan Jackson. Setelah pantatnya menempel sempurna di atas jok, ia kembali membetulkan letak Jackson dan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya tertidur. Sang suami mulai menyalakan mesin dan memgambil alih kemudi menjuji rumah tercinta mereka

.

.

Tentang suami Baekhyun. Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang banyak berbicara, minim ekspresi, bahkan tidak secerewet Baekhyun, istrinya. Suami Baekhyun menafkahi Baekhyun sebagai seorang arsitek. Pekerjaannya membutuhkan keseriusan dan itu cocok untuk suaminya.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Si lelaki yang berhasil memenangkan hati Baekhyun sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Chanyeol seorang mahasiswa berprestasi pun diam - diam naksir pada Baekhyun, gadis periang dari kelas Teknik pangan. Keduanya memadu kasih selama 6 tahun. Mereka bukan pasangan yang ingin menikah muda, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memegang prinsip bahwa mereka akan menikah ketika mereka sudah siap secara batin dan material.

Si super duper dingin akhirnya menikah dengan si berisik. Itulah yang orang lain tahu. Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun tepat beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun Chanyeol. Lelaki seperti Chanyeol mungkin tidak romantis, tetapi ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

Park Jackson,

Putra semata wayang mereka yang sangat mereka cintai. Putra yang lahir ditengah - tengah harapan keduanya untuk memiliki momongan. Jackson yang sangat mirip Chanyeol. Jackson sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, tentu saja karena kedua orang tuanya pun bibit yang unggul. Bocah yang pintar dan disinyalir akan jenius seperti ayahnya. Namun, Baekhyun bersyukur Jackson cerewet seperti dirinya. Jackson yang amat dicintai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu istrinya ini memang senang makan. Tapi, dia tidak suka ketika istrinya membanding - bandingkan diri nya dengan wanita lain. Tolonglah, Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun bukan karena dia cantik dan populer, oke mungkin sebelum menikah Baekhyun memang bertubuh langsing, tetapi ia akan tetap mencintai istrinya meskipun istrinya itu gemuk bahkan obesitas sekalipun. Chanyeol itu sudah _addict_ terhadap Baekhyun dan apapun yang istrinya lakukan, ia akan mendukung.

Kembali pada keluarga Park yang tengah menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah. Chanyeol tetap konsentrasi pada jalan sedang Baekhyun lebih banyak terdiam. Jackson masih tertidur dengan nyaman di pangkuan ibu nya.

"Mau ku belikan camilan? di depan aku bisa berhenti di -"

"Tidak,"

Tolakan dari bibir Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih memilih untuk diam. Pria tampan itu pun menuruti keinginan istrinya. Perjalanan dengan waktu tempuh 30 menit itu pun berakhir di depan rumaj ber cat putih dengan tanaman - tanaman indah. Chanyeol memasukan mobil nya ke garasi, mematikan gas kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang membawa Jackson masuk.

Chanyeol menutup gerbang rumah dan juga tak lupa mengecek segala keamanan rumah mereka sebelum ditinggal tidur oleh pemiliknya. Setelah yakin semua aman, Chanyeol melepas jaket nya dan duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hilir mudik membawa handuk kecil dan sebaskom air. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan membantu Baekhyun.

"Tolong ambilkan handuk yang lebih besar," perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Sang suami dengan patuh mengambil handuk besar dari lemari handuk dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Omong- omong, keduanya berada di kamar Jackson. Membersihkan tubuh Jackson yang sedang tertidur. Baekhyun tidak mau anggota keluarganya naik ke tempat tidur sebelum membersihkan diri, jadi ia mau tak mau harus membersihkan Jackson meskipun anak itu mengantuk.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengeringkan tubuh Jackson kemudian memakaikan nya baju. Baekhyun membawa handuk beserta baskom ke belakang, dan Chanyeol memastikan putra kesayangannya tertidur pulas. Setelah yakin tertidur, Chanyeol keluar kamar perlahan dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa.

Istrinya datang dari arah dapur dan ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Chanyeol. Pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum tipis saat sang istri kembali ke mode manja nya. Ya, setiap malam disaat Jackson sudah tidur mereka akan duduk berdua, menceritakan kegiatan mereka hari ini, atau mungkin memakan snack bersama,dan yang paling sering, Chanyeol akan mendapati Baekhyun yang bermanjaan dengannya.

"Harumnya," hidung Baekhyun mengendus dada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memeluk pinggang bulat istirnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan surai Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya," tidak secerewet biasanya?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dalam. Lelaki minim ekspresi itu hanya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku meski aku obesitas?"

 _'Pertanyaan ini lagi'_

"Baekhyun,"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku meski tubuhku sudah seperti raksasa hamil?"

"Baek-"

"Aku gendut, tubuhku super duper kelebihan lemak! Apa kau masih menyayangiku seperti dahulu? Chanyeol, kata-"

"Baekhyun, stop!" Chanyeol hampir naik pitam. Iya bisa saja marah besar jika ia tidak melihat puppy eyes istrinya yang sialnya adalah kelemahan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Pertanyaan mu tidak masuk akal! Sinetron apa yang kau tonton sampai pertanyaan mu berlebihan?"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol sedih. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi tembam istrinya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Beratku naik sampai 96 kg," lidah Baekhyun seakan berat mengatakannya, namun Chanyeol meminta nya melanjutkan dengan gumaman. "dan anakmu, Park Junior, mengatakan aku mirip Tung - Tung," rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Sudah, itu saja,"

Chanyeol mengagkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup hidung bangir pasangan hidupnya.

"Berapapun beratmu, bahkan sampai kau 100 kg pun aku tetap mencintaimu sayang. Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin kita selalu bersama sampai tua, menjadi pendamping hidupku. Mengapa kau permasalahkan lagi hal sepele ini?"

Hati Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar penuturan pria pendamping hidupnya.

"Masalah Jackson, dia kan masih kecil Baek. Lagipula dia juga pernah memanggil ku dengan nama boneka monyetnya karena telinga ku lebar,"

Tawa Baekhyun memecah keheningan, Chanyeol terpana melihat senyum sang pujaan hatinya.

" Lelaki itu tidak suka tubuh kurus, mereka lebih suka yang berpaha besar, dan bahkan bertubuh montok"

" Tapi aku ini obesitas!"

"Kau itu sexy sayang," tenang Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Wanita bermata sipit itu tertawa dan menjawil telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku akan selalu tergoda dengan perut besar dan paha montok ini," Chanyeol berukar serius dengan mimik wajah menggoda. "Benarkah?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol yang tak tahan pun mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas,"apa malam ini sudah bisa? apa datang bulan mu sudah berakhir?"

" Memangnya ada apa jika datang bulan ku sudah berakhir, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memainkan kerah baju Chanyeol. Pria itu berdecak kemudian dengan sepenuh kekuatan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kewalahan, Baekhyun memang berat. Tapi, ia senang memanjakan istri cantiknya ini. Ugh, tangan Chanyeol sejujurnya hampir copot. Tapi senyuman istrinya menguatkan dia yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin.

Ah, senyuman Baekhyun memang menguatkan, batin Chanyeol.

Mari selanjutnya kita tinggalkan Baekhyun si istri yang khawatir dengan berat badannya dan Chanyeol si suami minim ekspresi yang tak tahan bila melihat tubuh semok istrinya.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **PS** : Hm, semoga kalian ga bosan karena rasanya Icha produktif banget bulan ini wks! Teruntuk sobat Pea'a gw **nina** yang hari ini mau apdet jamaah yuk cyin apdet! Jangan lupa baca FF nina yang 'Oppa-ku' ya :)

Hari ini aku apdet jamaah juga bareng temen temen lain, bareng **Baekbychuu** , **Redapplee** , **kacangpolongman** , Teteh **Pupuputri** , **Hyurien92** , **Railash61** , Otong ( **Jongtangguk** ) jadi pemandu sorak, ama kak **SayakaDini**.

Terus kalo ada yang nanya,' **Cha kenapasih lo bikin FF Baekhyun gendut?** ' Okey gw jawab, alasan pertama gw lom pernah nemu FF Baekhyun jadi sosok yang gemuk tapi tetap menawan di mata Chanyeol bin Maher. Semoga gw salah tapi gw lom pernah baca jadi gw kepikiran bikin FF kek gini wwkwk. Eh tapi kalo ada yang nemu bias share ama gw, gw mao baca!

Kedua, People have a mindset that beauty is thin. We Have a body like a model and we are totally beautiful. No Dear, cantik itu bukan sesuai badan. Semua cewe cantik dan w paling ga doyan ama pemikiran cantik itu ya model wannabe. Salah! Makanya gw buat FF ini seakan menggambarkan meskipun Baekhyun gemuk, tapi dia tetap cantik dan punya kelebihan. So, kalian kalo gapunya badan kurus gausah minder. Gemuk itu sexy! (gw juga ga kurus kok tenang aja , ga cantik juga tenang aja wkwkwk)

Gw pasti bakal lanjut ini FF, **Across The Universe** (yang mana review nya biking w senyum senyum ndiri). Asalkan kalian mau bersabar dan mood gw lagi bagus buat bikin heheh!

Selamat membaca dan bubuhkan review ya! LOPH U UNYUMUNYUMUNYU!

 **PS** : Chanbaek lebih dari real kalo gw bilang HAHAKS!

 **PS** : Kissing scene haven't any important thing more than the reality scene in front of u. #Chanbaekisreeal #chanyeoldemennyiumbaek #chanyeolcuma akting #chanyeolcariduitbuatkawin #gausahdiambilhati #nantigwhiburlosemua! bhaqs


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG FAT BUTT**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast** : Jackson - Seohyun - Nana

 **Rate** : T ( Chap ini masih aman lah :P)

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Little Bit Hurt, Humour. Genderswitch!

 **Warn: Fat Baekhyun! Expression-Less Chanyeol!**

 **Summary** : Mengapa mantan harus diciptakan indah setelah berpisah?Oh deretan para mantan, mengapa kalian semakin cantik. Baekhyun nelangsa memikirkan bahwa mantan - mantan kekasih suaminya saat ini semakin cantik. Lihatlah, badannya yang langsing, rambut yang indah. Baekhyun ingin menangis dibuatnya

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : THE EX!**

.

.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Ia mengelus lembut pinggang lebar istrinya kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol mendorong perlahan tubuh istrinya untuk bersandar di lemari pakaiannya.

"Nggh,"

Baekhyun melenguh feminim, ia tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya dan menarik - narik lidahnya. Seakan diberi kesempatan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada suaminya yang tidak mengenakan apa - apa. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya perlahan kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Setiap pagi ciuman memabukan mu semakin naik levelnya,"

"Gombal!"

Baekhyun memukul perut rata suaminya. Chanyeol meringis kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu. Aku menunggu mu di meja makan," ujar Baekhyun. Perempuan itu melenggang keluar. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh istrinya yang montok berbalut tanktop dan celana hotpants. Ya, istrinya memang besar, tapi Chanyeol selalu tergoda dengan tubuh gemuk itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menggendong Jackson yang baru saja bangun kemudian membiarkan balita itu " _mengumpulkan nyawanya_ " di dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol dan makanan lembut untuk Jackson _si lincah_.

"Anak Mommy masih mengantuk ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik Jackson. Balita itu masih bergelung di gendongan sang ibu sampai kepalanya terangkat dan melihat ayahnya yang datang dari lantai 2.

"Sayang," sapa Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Jackson. Putra semata wayang Chanyeol itu merentangkan tangannya ke Chanyeol, meminta sang ayah menggendongnya.

"Kemarilah," Chanyeol dengan sigap menggendong Jackson. Anak itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Jack, kemarin sudah belajar memakan makanan pedas Daddy," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada anak - anak.

"Benarkah? Oh, anak daddy sudah pintar," Chanyeol mengecup jidat Jackson," Tapi jangan terlalu banyak _Honey_ , perut dia masih lemah,"

"Tenang, aku hanya memberinya setengah sendok. Ia butuh pengenalan rasa,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jackson dan memasang ekspresi lucu di depan putranya. Jackson menarik narik pipi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berpura -pura kaget, alhasil balita itu tertawa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup aneh dengan suaminya. Diluar, dia sangat minim ekspresi. Tapi jika bersama dia dan Jackson, seakan pria ini bisa menunjukan 1001 ekspresinya. Meskipun kadang - kadang suaminya ini pun tak pernah berekspresi berlebih ketika ada suatu hal yang terjadi di rumahnya.

"Nah, sekarang duduk karena makanan sudah siap," Baekhyun menaruh dua piring _omelete_ dan satu mangkuk bubur bayi dengan irisan pisang diatasnya.

"Jackson ayo duduk sendiri ya," Baekhyun menggendong Jackson dari Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di kursinya sendiri. Sedang Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan istrinya. Chanyeol akan selalu kagum dengan buatan tangan istrinya, meskipun sederhana namun nikmat di lidah. Baekhyun mengabaikan sarapannya dan memilih untuk menyuapi si kecil Park yang sudah sepenuhnya " _sadar_ ".

"Syuuungggg~" Baekhyun memainkan sendoknya seperti pesawat dan ketika sendoknya hampir dekat dengan bibir Jackson, anak itu membuka mulutnya dan memakan makannya dengan senang.

"Hore, Jack pintar!" puji Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi anaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Hari ini apa kegiatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong potongan _ommelete_ nya. Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk bubur bayi Jack dengan lesu dan menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada reuni,"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Yang ditatap membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, tanpa Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu mengapa Baekhyun berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku akan bertemu teman - teman SMU ku dulu," ujar Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, meminta istrinya melanjutkan. "Dan aku akan bertemu deretan mantan pacarmu," lesu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Mantan, garis bawahi,"

"Iya mantan. _Manusia Sejuta Kenangan_?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ,' _mulai lagi'_

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Memangnya kau harus apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Aduh, Kalau dia bukan istrinya, sudah Chanyeol sekap, lalu ia kurung di gudang , dan Chanyeol akan telanjangi dia dan - eh! stop! kembali ke topik,

"Baekhyunku, sayangku, cintaku, jiwaku, kekasih hatiku, rembulanku-"

"Rembulan? wajahku bolong - bolong?" ketus Baekhyun. Aduh, istrinya ini.

"Baiklah,,matahariku,kelinci lucuku, ibu dari anakku, " tutur Chanyeol dengan nada halus. Baekhyun geli sendiri melihat suaminya yang _expression-less_ bisa se _fluffy_ ini.

"Datanglah ke reunian itu okay?"pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku datang?"

"Ingin saja," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat merenungkan apa dia harus datang atau tidak. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sebanyak dua kali kecupan.

"Muu ~muu~"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan tertawa melihat Jackson yang dengan polosnya menatap orangtuanya sambil memajukan bibirnya, mengeluarkan bunyi - bunyian lucu.

"Ahahahahahah, Dasar Park kecil!"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menitipkan Jackson dirumah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi kerumah dan mencari beberapa setel pakaian untuk dipakai di reunian itu. Mungkin banyak pakaiannya yang sudah sempit, tapi banyak pula pakaian ukuran ekstra dirinya yang ia simpan berjaga - jaga tubuhnya semakin besar. Baekhyun memilih dress longgar berwarna merah yang panjangnya sampai selututnya dan atasan tangannya yang tertutup. Baekhyun meringis saat ia melihat tubuhnya malah semakin gemuk, tapi mengingat wajah suaminya ia sedikit tenang.

"Demi keutuhan keluargaku!"

Stop Baek! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan keutuhan keluarga.

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya, memakai makeup diwajahnya dan terakhir, ia menyemprotkan parfume di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan mengambil tas kecil yang ia siapkan.

"Baiklah, ayo Mrs. Park. Tampilkan pesonamu,"

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun malas pergi ke reunian tersebut.

Satu, ia malas jika orang -orang membahas bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin membesar dan melebar.

Kedua, ia malas mendengar komentar negatif tentang berat badannya yang kemungkinan bisa membuatnya kolesterol, jantung, diabetes dan lain - lain. _See_ , diantara dia dan Chanyeol, sejujurnya Baekhyun lah yang paling sehat. Suaminya it malah sering sakit - sakitan.

Ketiga, ia sudah bukan lagi gadis perawan yang senang berkumpul dengan perempuan - perempuan lain, membicarakan lelaki, dan banyak hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh para gadis. Baekhyun saat ini sudah berkeluarga, dan ia lebih senang berkumpul dengan keluarganya, dengan kedua sepupunya yaitu Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun belum siap bertemu Seohyun dan Nana. Mereka dan dirinya pasti bagai langit dan bumi saat disandingkan.

dan juga,

mereka mantan kekasih suaminya.

Baekhyun masih ingat betapa bencinya kedua wanita itu saat Chanyeol menjadikan nya kekasih di tahun ketiga di sekolahnya. Ngomong - ngomong, Chanyeol itu anak band yang diundang sekolah Baekhyun untuk tampil di sekolahnya. Apalagi saat mereka menikah, Seohyun terlihat sekali sinis saat memberikan ucapan selamat.

Huft, berat sekali rasanya

.

.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras saat Baekhyun memasuki gedung pertemuan itu. Ia bisa melihat teman - teman SMU nya yang semakin cantik, dan tetap langsing di usia mereka yang tergolong semakin tua. Baekhyun melirik tubuhnya dan memajukan bibirnya. Huft, demi Chanyeol, demi Chanyeol. Bagaikan mantra, ia pun menyebutkan nya berulang. Dan setelah menemukan kepercayaan diri, ia melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

Diambang pintu, ia bisa melihat Dahyun, teman satu kelasnya yang bertugas menjaga meja khusus penerima tamu. Dahyun semakin cantik, meskipun tubuhnya semakin berisi, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya.

Giliran Baekhyun pun tiba,

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal," Ujar Dahyun sambil berpikir. Baekhyun tersenyum

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kelas XII- IPA 1"

Dahyun melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah Baekhyun! Apa kabar!" . Mereka berpelukan sesaat kemudian Dahyun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun ," Kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memiliki anak berumur 1 tahun dirumah,"

"Apakah si _drummer_ tampan itu suamimu?" tanya Dahyun penasaran. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah! senangnya! baiklah nikmati lah pesta mu ya. Jangan lupa bersenang - senang,"

Baekhyun melambai pada Dahyun dan memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Memang, acara ini dibuat dengan tema yang tidak terlalu muda tetapi tidak juga terlalu kolot. Ada banyak stand makanan berjajar, panggung kecil di ujung dan deretan kursi yang belum semuanya terisi penuh. Baekhyun berinisiatif mengambil makanan di stand makanan. Ia mengambil satu piring _spaghetti_ , dan satu potong puding strawberry yang sangat ia cintai melebihi suaminya.

Haha, bercanda.

Baekhyun menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong. Ia duduk dengan santai dan menaruh makanannya di meja. Mengambil garpu, menggulung spaghetti nya dan -

"Baekhyun?"tanya wanita di depannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakan matanya

Oh, sial! kenapa harus bertemu dengannya.

.

.

Mengapa mantan harus diciptakan indah setelah berpisah?Oh deretan para mantan, mengapa kalian semakin cantik. Baekhyun nelangsa memikirkan bahwa mantan - mantan kekasih suaminya saat ini semakin cantik. Lihatlah, badannya yang langsing, rambut yang indah. Baekhyun ingin menangis dibuatnya . Beberapa menit lalu, dengan penuh kesialan Baekhyun bertemu Seohyun yang begitu cantik dan memikat. Wanita itu terperangah melihat Baekhyun. Seohyun melihat Nana didekatnya dan memanggil Nana untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil, saat ini kedua barbie berjalan itu tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan geli keduanya. Nafsu makannya hilang, Baekhyun ingin pulang.

"Wah, kau terlihat berbeda Baekhyun," Ujar Nana sambil meminum teh nya. Jangan tanya, mengapa ia kurus. Pasti karena teh itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, kau pasti sudah memiliki anak ya?" tanya Seohyun sambil memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dan memgangguk. Keduanya berbisik kemudian tertawa geli

"Dulukan kau kurus sekali, sampai - sampai Chanyeol TERPIKAT olehmu,"

"Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? kemarin aku melihat nya di Instagram ia semakin tampan," ujar Nana tanpa tahu Baekhyun sudah dongkol setengah mati .

 _'Sabar Baekhyun, sabar'_

"Ohya, kok kau bisa segemuk ini sih? ya ampun lihat tubuhmu," iba Seohyun dengan decakan dibuat - buat.

"Chanyeol apa tidak menyuruhmu diet?setahuku Chanyeol punya pola hidup sehat," Nana kembali berulah

Baekhyun habis kesabaran. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan dan berdiri

"Permisi, aku harus ke toilet,"

Tanpa mereka tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke gedung itu.

.

.

 **Malamnya,**

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang asik bermain dengan Jackson.

"Daddy!" pekik Jackson. Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan anaknya dan mencium jagoan kecilnya dengan gemas. Anaknya sudah harum, pasti baru selesai mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun tetapi istrinya itu malah membuang muka dan berdiri menuju dapur.

"Aneh,"bisiknya. Chanyeol tak ambil pikir, ia kembali memeluk dan mencium Jackson penuh sayang. Anaknya ini memang lucu, seperti bule, tapi masih mirip dengan Chanyeol. Duh, Chanyeol ingin menggigitnya setiap kali mulutnya berdekatan dengan pipi tembam itu.

"Jackson, ayo tidur," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya sambil berdiri di dekat tangga.

"Jack, tidur ya sama Mommy," bujuk Chanyeol. Memang dasarnya bocah itu penurut, Jackson berlari ke arah ibunya dan suara tawa terdengar sampai keruang tengah.

Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing, ia melepas dasi dan jas nya kemudian meregangkan ototnya sebentar di sofa empuknya. Sedang Baekhyun menggendong Jackson ke kamar anaknya dan menidurkan buah hatinya diatas kasur sambil ia mengeluarkan _breast_ nya. Balita itu segera melahap sumber makanan nya dan sesekali memainkan rambut Baekhyun

"Anak mommy cepatlah besar," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut putranya dengan halus. Jackson kecil masih menghisap sumber kehidupannya sambil memainkan jari kecilnya di wajah Baekhyun. Sang ibu gemas melihat tingkah putranya yang telah ia cintai semenjak sosok ini masih berbentuk gumpalan daging di dalam perutnya. Sosok yang ia lindungi selama 9 bulan lamanya, dan sampai kapanpun ia akan melindungi kekasih kecilnya ini.

"Jackson sayang mommy tidak?" tanya Baekhyun. Jackson melepas puting Baekhyun dan memegang pipi Baekhyun.

"Thayang,"

"Kalau begitu cium mommy,"

Dengan segera Jackson mencium pipi Baekhyun berulang kali, sampai Baekhyun pun kegelian dan Jackson merangkak naik di atas tubuh Baekhyun sambil tertawa - tawa mencium wajah ibunya.

"Aduh, gelinya, Jackson , Hahahahahhaha,"

Baekhyun menangkap tangan Jackson dan mencium wajah putranya kemudian menaruh kembali Jackson di atas kasur.

"Ayo lanjutkan menyusu ya, supaya tidur,"

Jackson kembali melahap puting Baekhyun sambil mencoba menutup matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan seakan bebannya lepas ketika melihat tawa anaknya yang mampu menghiburnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sedari tadi Chanyeol mengintip kegiatan ibu dan anak itu dengan senyuman penuh kasih sayang dan ucapan syukur di dalam hatinya.

Setelah yakin Jackson tertidur, Baekhyun melepas dadanya dari mulut Jackson . Mencium kening Jackson dan menggendong putranya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sedari tadi, Jackson tidak di susui di kamarnya, Baekhyun lebih memilih menina bobokan putranya di kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Setelah menaruh Jackson di kasur kecilnya, Baekhyun menyelimuti sosok kecil itu dan mengecup keningnya lagi.

"Selamat tidur malaikat Mommy,"

Keluar dari kamar Jackson dan terkejut saat mendapati suaminya menatapnya dengan tajam. Baekhyun berjalan melewati sosok tinggi itu tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris, ia malah berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tak lupa menutup pintu. Chanyeol gemas dibuatnya. Istrinya ini kenapa sih, biasanya sepulang ia kerja, Baekhyun akan mencium nya, memeluknya, dan mengajak Chanyeol menina bobokan Jackson bersama. Tapi sekarang? lihat, wanita itu diam dan lebih memilih Jackson untuk diajak berbicara. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar mandi keras.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya,"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Baekhyun, katakan kau kenapa?!" kesal Chanyeol. Pria itu memutar kenop pintu dan lega saat istrinya tidak mengunci nya dari dalam. Chanyeol harus menarik Baekhyun keluar dan meminta penjelasan, mengajaknya berbicara , kemudian -

 _JDAG!_

Gayung merah kesukaannya meluncur di kepalanya.

"Apa- apaan kau?! aku ini sedang buang air besar! tidak bisakah kau menunggu?"

 _Gayung merah_

Jidat Chanyeol yang seksi pun memerah

Naas benar nasib Chanyeol, jidatnya yang sexy harus cedera karena gayung merah yang Baekhyun lemparkan.

.

.

" Diam di sini dan katakan ada apa denganmu,"

Akhirnya dengan paksaan Chanyeol memojokan Baekhyun di teras rumahnya yang dingin. Dengan latar langit malam yang cerah dan semilir angin malam. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sedikit yang memojokannya di sofa teras.

"Tidak usah terlalu dekat," kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan menatap istrinya tajam. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan menatap objek lain, asal jangan mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya lagi. Chanyeol masih setia menatap tajam pasangan hidupnya, bahkan sekarang ikut memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Sayang,"

"Apa aku begitu buruk?"

Chanyeol tidak mau memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang masih membingungkan. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Kedua mantan kekasihmu begitu sempurna. Sedang aku? Lihatlah. Orang - orang pun akan menyadari bahwa aku dan kedua mantanmu sudah sangat jauh berbeda,"

"Mereka cantik, terpelihara dengan baik, bertubuh tinggi, dan mereka cocok untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya diam di rumah, memasak, mengurus dapur, mengurus anak, berbelanja. Tidak seperti mereka yang mungkin menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menjaga diri mereka dengan baik, membuat suami mereka puas dan membuat diri mereka layak dicintai. Bukankah itu benar Chan? hehehe, kenapa dulu kau tidak menikah dengan mereka saja Chan? Oh, akan sangat baik bukan? "

Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu bahhwa Chanyeol sudah menahan emosi nya sejak tadi?

"Chan, bukankah kalian cocok? Kau dan Seohyun atau kau dan Nana? Kalian tampan dan cantik. Chanyeol, ayo katakan sesuatu. Chanye-"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Menarik rambut Baekhyun dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangatnya, mengabsen gigi Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Chan nghh.."

Lenguhan Baekhyun terasa seperti melodi, Chanyeol semakin memperdalam lidahnya yang memaksa, dan seakan mengejar sesuatu. Mulutnya melahap mulut Baekhyun dan menyedot semuanya dengan kasar. Ciuman yang kasar, menuntut dan penuh emosi. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menaruh kedua tangan Baekhyun di dadanya, mengeratkan tangannya untuk menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terus melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Ngh! Chan, hiks,"

Isakan Baekhyun seakan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari segala hal yang tadi ia lakukan. Dia menyakiti istrinya, janjinya yang ia ucapkan 3 tahun lalu seakan ia lupakan. Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dan menatap sedih Baekhyun yang menangis dengan tangan nya yang ia tahan sampai memerah.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hiks, hiks,"

Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya, menenangkan istrinya. Hati Chanyeol ikut tersayat mendengar isakan istrinya.

"Baekhyun, sayang, cintaku,"

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun masih terisak dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol amat mencintai istrinya ini dan tidak mau airmata mengalir dari mata indah yang ia cintai itu

 _"Wise men say, only fools rush in,"_

Baekhyun perlahan menghentikan isakannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyisir rambut panjang kekasih hatinya

 _"But i can't help falling in love with you,"_

Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah chubby Baekhyun.

 _"Shall i stay?"_

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan nyanyianya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merahnya.

 _"Would it be a sin,"_

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menyelipkan rambut cokelatnya ke telinga.

 _"If i can't help falling in love with you,"_

 _(NP: Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love)_

Telunjuk Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun. Sosok cantik itu tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berbohong akan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang mencurahlan isi hatinya akan kecintaannya akan Baekhyun. Lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan sejak ia berhasil memika hati Byun Baekhyun sejak duduk di bangku SMU.

"Apakah lagu ini masih berfungsi seperti dahulu?"

"Masih dan akan terus berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Cintaku," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku yang kasar kepadamu. Aku seakan telah melanggar janji kita di depan altar,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyamankan pelukannya di dalam Chanyeol

"Aku tidak suka Baekhyun. Aku tidak suka kau bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka. Mereka bukan siapa -siapa, mereka hanya mantan saat SMU dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan mereka. Tolong Baekhyun, jangan siksa aku dengan cara menganggung agungkan mereka,"

"Hanya kau wanita tercantik ku. Secantik apapun mereka, mereka tidak tercipta sebagai istriku. Bahkan aku yakin Tuhan punya 1001 cara agar tidak membiarkanku bersama dengan mereka dan menakdirkan ku denganmu, Aku telah menyumbangkan tulang rusuku padamu dan kau harus menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya,"nChanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan menempelan kening mereka. Aroma Baekhyun begitu menenangkan, wajah cantiknya seakan menghipnotis nya untuk selalu memuji Baekhyun setiap saat.

"Istriku bukan boneka _barbie_ yang di pertontonkan di depan umum, istriku adalah sumber kehidupan dan aku menghormati istriku sebagai ibu dari anakku, bukan sebagai _barbie_ di etalase yang harus cantik setiap saat. Istriku cantik, dan secantik apapun mereka, hanya kecantikan istriku yang mampu membuat ku panas dingin seperti terserang listrik,"

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun

"Kutebak, kau bertemu dengan mantan- mantan ku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Dan mereka membandingkan dirimu, betul begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas.

"Kau marah padaku karena aku memaksa mu mengikuti reuni?"

"Tepat sekali,"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun selama beberapa detik dan melepaskannya. Rona merah di pipi Baekhyun seakan menggambarkan bahwa kecupan yang ia terima dari bibir Chanyeol adalah kecupan termanis dalam hidupnya.

"Alasan pertana aku meminta mu pergi karena aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa kekurangan yang kau miliki adalah kelebihanmu. Percayalah,kau cantik dengan segala kekuranganmu,"

Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan.

"Alasan kedua, agar kau belajar untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang. Kau tahu, dari 11 orang, hanya 1 orang yang dapat kau dengarkan pendapatnya. Salah satunya pendapat dariku akan tubuhmu. Jangan pedulikan orang lain dan hilangkan pikiran akan _sexy_ itu kurus, karena kau harus tahu bahwa di dalam otaku, definisi _sexy_ adalah tubuh istriku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengecup pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun

" _So_ , Park Baekhyun, mulai sekarang berhenti membandingkan dirimu dan percayalah perkataan diriku dan keluargamu akan jauh lebih baik dari orang diluar sana,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tertawa lebar, ia segera memeluk Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol berulang

"Kau si minim ekspresi yang kucintai! "

"Cintaku~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS** : Hai semua, icha apdet disaat malam takbiran. Meskipun icha ga rayain tapi icha mau ucapin **Minal Aidin Walfaidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin**. Mungkin aku ga ngeuh aku buat salah, aku mau minta maaf ya :) bukan melalui tulisan aja aku ngucapin, tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Selamat idul fitri, selamat berkumpul dengan keluarga terkasih dan selamat mudik! Enak banget yang punya kampung halaman , icha kampung halamanny di Bandung rumah juga di Bandung :)

 **PS** : ' **Gabisa bayangin gw cha si Baek Gendut,' , ' Biasanya dia sexy'** hehehe ayo yuk kita bayangin Baekhyun gemuk disini :) karena disini emang aku sengaja bikin sosok baek berbeda dari yang lain, supaya kita bisa mengimajinasikannya , icha dah ada nih poster FF nya heheh diliat ya mentemen, maaf kalo jelek :) ' **Cha bikin baek kurus dong,'** bikin ga ya? hmm hehehe kita tunggu tanggal mainnya ya. Thanks semua yang udah review!Ganyangka ternyata ada yang suka FF garing ini

 **PS** : To my **BaekbyChuu** a.k.a **Ella** my Edak! cewe batakku! Sesama Boru nih kita! hehehe gw jd ngeuh klo FF ini emang terinspirasi dari percakapan kita waktu itu El, tentang body! Serius! Gw jd kepikiran elu! Thx buat dukungannya El!

 **PS** : Seorang teman mengirim gw sesuatu. Cukup menohok, tp gw cuma mau bilang **tingkat ke fujoshian seseorang ga dinilai dari dia bikin FF Genderswitch atau yaoi. Seorang Fujoshi katanya gabisa dibilang fujo kalo bikin FF Genderswitch. Betulkah itu?** Gw cuma mau jawab dan bantu jawab, Sorry Dear, i can broke your argue. Gw Fujo, Gw bikin FF GS, dan gw juga demen Yaoi. So, apa gw bisa dibilang bukan fujo? apa menjadi seorang fujo ada aturan tertulis nya? Maaf, gak dear. Ga seperti itu. Kita ga boleh main _judge_ sembarangan.

 **PS** : ATU on Progress ya!

 **PS** : Doain ya dalam jangka dekat icha sidang kompre! huuuuu

 **PS** : Follow IG yuks :) Add icha di monalisaelisa dan princepink93 ya :) akun icha ada dua, yg monalisaelisa RL yang Princepink93 khusus buat Fanfic dan fangirl :)


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG FAT BUTT**

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast** : Jackson - Jongin - Kyungsoo

 **Rate** : M for Adult Scene! :p

 **Genre** : Romance, Family, Little Bit Hurt, Humour. Genderswitch!

 **Warn: Fat Baekhyun! Expression-Less Chanyeol!**

 **Summary :** Chanyeol memutar otak mencari ide, bagaimanapun ia harus berduaan dengan Baekhyun dan menghabiskan hari dengan berduaan dengan istrinya. Dan jika mendapat bonus, maka Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kasurnya bersama Baekhyun, diiringi desahan, lantunan pekikan dan - Ey stop! ayo berpikir!

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : LUST AND LOVE DAY**

.

.

Di hari libur, Chanyeol memilih bersantai dirumahnya. Menemani anaknya bermain sambil memplay video Sponges Bob Square Pants yang baru, dan akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Jackson yang kritis di usianya.

"Daddy, itu apa?" tanya Jackson dengan suara cadel saat melihat rumah nanas Sponges Bob.

"Nanas. Itu rumah Sponges bob,"

Jackson kembali menonton Sponges Bob dengan hikmat. Chanyeol mengambil satu suap bubur dan menyuapkan kedalam mulut Jackson. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kedua cintanya yang sama - sama tampan dan menawan dari jauh.

"Pemandangan yang indah," ujarnya dengan nada pecan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan merekam kegiatan _ayah - anak_ itu dari jauh. Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan mendekat sambil terus merekam kegiatan Chanyeol - Jackson si dua telinga caplang.

"Hmm," Jackson memajukan mulutnya dan menunjuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Belepotan ya?" tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati makanan berceceran disekitar mulut Jackson. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelap ceceran itu dengan tangannya, kemudian tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol menjilatnya sampai bersih. Pria itu mendapati sang istri yang asik mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada dirinya dan Jackson.

"Ah,kyeopta!" pekik Baekhyun kemudian duduk disamping Jackson dan mencium putranya gemas

"Kenapa hanya Jackson yang dicium?aku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Hanya di pipi?"tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seadanya. Padahal kalau Baekhyun tahu, hati Chanyeol iri bukan main

"Lalu kau mau dimana?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol berdecak.

Memang sih Jackson itu harta yang tak ternilai bagi dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tapi, Chanyeol seakan harus bersaing dengan putra semata wayangnya karena Baekhyun seakan lebih mencintai Jackson si _Park Kecil_ ketimbang dirinya yang sudah matang, hot dan bisa membuat anak.

Abaikan

Chanyeol melamun mengingat - ngingat keadaan rumah tangga mereka sebelum Jackson hadir. Dulu mereka pasangan yang hot, dan mesra dimanapun. Setiap kali tidak ada kesibukan, maka Chanyeol akan mulai menggoda Baekhyun, menciumnya, memuji tubuhnya, bercumbu dan keduanya berakhir di setiap pojokan rumah tanpa pakaian dan aroma yang - _kau tahulah_ \- tercium. Hubungan intim? mereka mungkin memang sering melakukannya, tapi tidak seperti dulu! Catat! Uh, kalau Chanyeol tidak tahu Jackson itu anaknya, sudah ia buang anak itu ke Sungai - Eh, jangan! Chanyeol menyayanginya, membuatnya juga susah!

Chanyeol memutar otak mencari ide, bagaimanapun ia harus berduaan dengan Baekhyun dan menghabiskan hari dengan berduaan dengan istrinya. Dan jika mendapat bonus, maka Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kasurnya bersama Baekhyun, diiringi desahan, lantunan pekikan dan - Ey stop! ayo berpikir!

Lama berpikir, Chanyeol teringat satu nama dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian menaruh mangkuk Jackson di karpet dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Jackson. Chanyeol mencari kontak Jongin dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga nya. Sampai suara sapaan di sebrang sana menyapanya

 _"Halo, Park_ "

"Jongin, aku butuh bantuanmu,"

.

.

"Kyungsoo bicara seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Iya, katanya Taeoh ingin bermain dengan Jackson. Ia meminta pada Kyungsoo supaya Jackson tinggal dirumahnya hari ini sampai besok ," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Jackson yang mengikuti gerakan absurd dari iklan di televisi

 _Gerakan apa itu namanya? Gerakan Go-Ji-Go?_

abaikan

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan membuang muka kemanapun. "Coba kita tanya anak ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah absurd anaknya.

"Jack sayang," panggil Baekhyun lembut. Jackson menatap Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"Jackson mau tidak menginap dirumah Taeoh hari ini ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Jackson," katanya Taeoh rindu dan ingin bermain dengan Jackson,"

"Mau!" pekik Jackson.

"Benar?"

"Umm!"

"Kalau mommy tidak ada Jackson menangis tidak?"

"Gak,"

"Janji?" Baekhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Jackson, bocah itu mengaitkan kelingking Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Baekhyun tertawa dan mengecup ujung hidung Jackson dengan gemas.

"Anak siapa ini? Lucunya! Mommy sampai ingin memakannya!" Baekhyun pura - pura menggigit pipi Jackson, dan balita itu hanya tertawa kegelian.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedua cintanya begitu manis, begitu dia cintai dan dia kasihi. Baekhyun dan Jackson sudah memenuhi relung hatinya.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan Jackson dari mulai pakaian ganti,mainan, susu, _diapers_ dan segala macam perlengkapan Jackson, Baekhyun menggendong Jackson dan memberi balita itu susu. Sampai Jackson mengantuk dan tertidur. Lagipula ini sudah masuk jam tidur siangnya, Jackson pasti mengantuk.

"Siapa yang akan menjemput?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik. Chanyeol berjalam mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih Jackson untuk ia gendong.

"Hush, hush," timang Chanyeol saat Jackson menangis sebentar kemudian tertidur lagi di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Jongin," jawab Chanyeol tak kalah pelan. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong Jackson dari belakang kemudian tersenyum menghirup harum aroma suaminya.

"Kau harum. Tubuhmu enak ku peluk ," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum

"Tunggu sampai Jongin datang dan aku milikmu seutuhnya, honey,"

Baekhyun berdecak menatap kerlingan mata suaminya dari kaca dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari punggung Chanyeol saat mendengar suara bell didepan rumahnya.

"Itu pasti Jongin,"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dan tersenyum saat mendapati Jongin. Kedua sepupu ipar itu saling berpelukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Noona?"

"Luar biasa baik. Ayo masuk dulu,"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya menjemput Jackson saja,"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol datang sambil menggendong Jackson dan membawa tas besar berisi peralatan Jackson. Jongin segera meraih Jackson dan menyamankan balita itu di gendongannya.

"Jongin, kalau dia terbangun langsung beri dia susu dan juga snack pisang yang sudah aku taruh di dalam tasnya," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Jackson," beri saja dia pengertian bahwa sekarang ia berada dimana. Aku yakin ia tidak rewel asal snack nya diberi tepat waktu," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Siap. Aku akan mengingatnya,"

"Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa," ujar Chanyeol. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dalam diam dan menahan tawa saat kedua alis Chanyeol naik turun seakan memberi isyarat.

"Tenang saja, Jackson kalian akan aman ditanganku selagi kalian berduaan," ujar Jongin penuh misteri dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, sedang Chanyeol berdehem dan memberi isyarat agar Jongin segera pergi

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya,"

"Dadah, Jack," lirih Baekhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jackson

"Hati - hati dijalan," pesan Chanyeol. Jongin dengan susah payah menggendong Jackson dan membawa tas besar balita itu, kemudian masuk mobil dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah keluarga Kim tercinta.. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih memperhatikan kepergian mobil Jongin. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinganya,

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi,"

"Ck! Gombal!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Pria itu menyeringai, kemudian menutup pintu dan menyusul Baekhyun.

 _"I'm coming Honey~"_

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan di depan televisi sembari menonton acara televisi di hari libur seperti ini.

"Tidak seru," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sibuk mengganti _channel_ dengan mulut dimajukan dan wajah menggemaskan.

"Nah ini dia!"

"Baek, jadi selama aku kerja kau suka menonton film India ini?" tanya Chanyeol takjub. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap kedua pemeran di layar televisi. Chanyeol mengingat - ingat nama film ini, film yang juga banyak di bicarakan istri teman - teman kerjanya, atau bahkan para karyawati di kantornya. Apa nama film nya, Utt- Utt- Utt apa sih?

 _Utt-ta_

 _Uttaran._

Oh, abaikan.

Chanyeol kemudian teringat dengan video yang tadi malam Sehun dan Jongin share di grup khusus mereka. Bukan mereka saja sih, tapi juga ada Kris, Suho dan Jongdae. Semuanya teman dekat Chanyeol dan eh waw, semuanya berpikiran mesum. Hoho, namanya juga laki - laki, apalagi kalau sudah beristri. Isi grup nya pasti pembicaraan 'panas', tidak semua sih, hampir. Apalagi Jongin dan Sehun itu dua bedebah yang sering kali mengirim gambar atau video bokep. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena dengan video itu, istrinya akan mengalihkan matanya dari si film india yang endingnya mungkin nanti setelah Chanyeol sudah menjadi buyut. Ah, pandai kau Park!

"Sayang, kemarin aku dikirimi video ini,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian ikut menatap ponsel Chanyeol.

"Video apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun, matanya bergulir membaca judul dari video itu, " _Big Tits Aoi and Her Boyfriend_?" kerut Baekhyun membaca judulnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati.

"Matikan TV nya, kita tonton ini bersama," Chanyeol begitu semangat 45 dan mematikan televisi dengan remot di tangan Baekhyun. Ia menarik istrinya agar berdekatan dengan tubuhnya

"Kenapa harus dekat - dekat sih?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan tetap menarik tubuh istrinya. Agak susah sih , karena Baekhyun kan besar. Keduanya menatap ponsel Chanyeol dengan serius. Awal video ini hanya biasa saja karena hanya menampakan sepasang adam dan hawa yang tengah duduk berdampingan diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol tidak sabar dengan adegan berikutnya

 _'hehe lihat saja kau Byun Baekhyun, pasti kau nanti akan basah dibuatnya'_

Baekhyun malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan tetap berekspresi datar saat pasangan di video itu saling memagut. Chanyeol bahkan sudah melirik bibir Baekhyun saat adegan ciuman itu berlangsung. Sampai pada adegan dimana sang lelaki meremas payudara besar milik tokoh perempuan di video itu dan memasukan jemarinya kedalam bra perempuan itu. Lenguhan terdengar jelas karena Chanyeol memaksimalkan volume ponselnya.

"Ngh.. ahh .."

Duh, Chanyeol jadi merinding dan tegang sendiri mendengar desahan perempuan di video ini. Tapi sang istri malah tidak bereaksi. Ekspektasi Chanyeol melesat drastis.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol melirik pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kau dapat video porno ini dari siapa sayang?"

"Grup para lelaki bejad,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mematikan video dan melempar ponsel Chanyeol dengan asal. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya saat Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan lembut dan mengecup bibirnya. Wanita sintal itu berdiri dari duduknya, maju beberapa langkah dan membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda sambil memainkan rambutnya

"Karena Park kecil tidak ada, hari ini kau bebas memilikiku di ranjang," ujar Baekhyun diakhiri dengan gigitan bibir dan kerlingan mata. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menutup matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum mesum.

"Jadi?sekarang kita bermain cara membuat anak?"

"Uh-huh!"

Dan Chanyeol segera beranjak lalu mendorong pelan istrinya untuk bersandar di tembok. Ia menyudutkan istrinya dan menatap wajah cantik yang telah menemani hidupnya selama 3 tahun itu dengan tatapan memuja . Baekhyun mungkin lebih gemuk, tapi tubuhnya tetap pendek sehingga Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengungkung nya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang itu, dan mulai mengecup dahi, lalu turun ke kedua pipi chubby milik Baekhyun, dan terakhir bibir merah muda itu. Chanyeol mengecupnya lembut, melumatnya perlahan, begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang asik mengemut bibir bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan iseng mengelus pinggang Baekhyun, memasukan tangannya kedalam T-shirt Baekhyun dan mengelus perutnya.

"Mmh,"

Baekhyun melenguh feminim. Ia membalikan posisinya sehingga Chanyeol yang bersandar ditembok dan ia berada di posisi Chanyeol sebelumnya. Baekhyun semakin gencar mencium bibir Chanyeol, bahkan mereka sudah mengikutsertakan lidah mereka. Chanyeol menaikan T- shirt Baekhyun sampai sebatas dada sehingga bra nya terlihat. Baekhyun masih asik menghisap bibir tebal milik suaminya. Chanyeol memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam celana Baekhyun, masuk kedalam celana dalam sampai menyentuh kulit Baekhyun, dan tersenyum saat tangannya menyentuh gundukan hangat milik Baekhyun dibawah sana.

"Hngg, Chan," desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin asik menggelitik daging kecil di selatan sana. Baekhyun yang tak kuasa malah membusungkan dadanya kedada Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali mengulum bibir Chanyeol, disertai gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat

"Nghh,Nghh," Desahan Baekhyun tertahan. Dan Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tangannya saat tubuh Baekhyun sudah bergetar.

"Ahhh~" desah Baekhyun saat ia mendapati pelepasan pertamanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepas tangannya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun yang lemas.

"Mau kugendong?"tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan terkesiap saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya ala _bridal style._

"Uh!" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulut saat tubuhnya menggendong Baekhyun.

"Berat ya? Yasudah turunkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun kasihan melihat samg suami. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum

"Tidak kok. Demi kamu aku rela ngapain aja,"

"Gom-bal," malu - malu Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar mengangkat Baekhyun sampai kekamar mereka di lantai dua, dan Baekhyun dengan semgaja menggoda suaminya ini dengan cara membisikan _dirty talk_ di telinganya sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kamar. Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak kuat, tapi ia tidak mungkin tergoda dan menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di lantai. Bisa habis dia di musuhi Baekhyun bertahun - tahun.

Chanyeol dengan cool nya menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan menghempaskan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol menyalakan lampu remang dan membuka atasannya. Sedang Baekhyun melepas atasannya dan melepas celana nya sehingga ia hanya tertutup pakaian dalam. Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari dan kembali dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

" _Love oil_?"tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk

"Aroma baru," ujarnya.

"Buah?"

"Yep. Strawberry, kesukaanmu. Ayo biar aku yang memijatmu," Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun membalas senyuman sarat dengan nafsu itu dengan kedipan mata dan menepuk ruang di belakang tubuhnya yang kosong. Chanyeol segera duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

Sepandai - pandainya lelaki bermain game, kau akan kalah dengan lelaki yang mampu membuka kaitan bra dengan satu tangan. Dan itu Chanyeol! Ia melakukannya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya memegang botol.

 **CTAK**

Bra pun terlepas dan Chanyeol melempar kemana saja. Ia mulai menaruh minyak itu di telapak tangannya dan membalurinya di punggung Baekhyun yang mulus.

"Mmmh," Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil mendesah. Antara nikmat dan terangsang. Sudah pasti!

Chanyeol mulai memijit bahu, punggung, lalu pinggang, dan kembali lagi ke awal. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik pada Baekhyun ," Enak?"

"Ahh, iyaa,"

Chanyeol terus memijat punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan ia rasa bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah mengeras karena sedari tadi ia membayangkan yang enak - enak dengan Baekhyun. Memang sih, ini semua modus Chanyeol agar reaksi dari tubuh Baekhyun dapat terseimbangkan dengan baik dan teratur sebelum tubuh itu berasimilasi dengan tubuh Chanyeol dalam suatu hubungan yang terealisasi dengan baik dan tanpa adanya pihak - pihak konfrontasi yang mau - stop!

Intinya Chanyeol memijat selain agar Baekhyun rilex dan terangsang, Chanyeol juga ingin sekali - kali memberikan pijatan dan _service_ seperti ini karena Chanyeol sering melihat istrinya ini keletihan setelah seharian membersihkan rumah, memasak dan melakukan hal - hal berat lain, belum lagi ditambah si kecil Jackson yang lincah dan tidak mau diam. Lalu malamnya harus melayani Chanyeol pula. Chanyeol sebagai suami tidak tega. Maka dari itu, kemarin sebelum pulang ia membeli satu botol _Love Oil_ dengan aroma buah kesayangan Baekhyun agar istrinya ini merasa dimanjakan. Yeah, maksud lain dari ini ya agar Baekhyun siap dengan 'pertempuran' nanti bersama Chanyeol.

Pijat - pijatan memang awal yang baik man!

Chanyeol memajukan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum saat tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi payudara Baekhyun yang montok. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya dan sepenuhnya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol sehingga suaminya bisa dengan leluasa memijat bagian depannya. Chanyeol sempat mengentampingkan rambut Baekhyun kemudian mencium leher Baekhyun, menjilat dan menyedotnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memijat kedua payudara Baekhyun yang besar.

"Perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, dadamu semakin besar ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

"Ya,nghh, kalau menyusui kan begitu - ahh- yaaa,"

Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan gemas, memelintir, mencubit atau meremas keseluruhan dada itu.

"Ohya?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun. Sang istri melenguh dan tertawa saat jemari Chanyeol semakin keras meremas dadanya

"Geli Chan,"

"Semakin geli semakin asik,"

Chanyeol mengelus kedua dada itu dan menangkupnya. Efek licin dari _love oil_ membuat Baekhyun geli dan basah. Terangsang lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun memang bertubuh besar, tapi dadanya memang besar sedari dahulu dan semakin besar saat ia melahirkan. Ah, suatu keberuntungan untuk Chanyeol.

"Chan, sudah" pinta Baekhyun sambil berusaha membalikan tubuhnya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Baekhyun amat cantik dibawah lampu kamar yang redup.

"Oppa~" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol senang ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya oppa. Secara teknis, Chanyeol memang lebih muda beberapa bulan, tetapi Chanyeol senang jika Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Oppa' ketika mereka sedang bermanjaan, atau berhubungan intim. Karena suara Baekhyun akan mendesah dengan manjanya ketika memanggil nama panggilan kesayangannya itu , dan juga yang paling utama,terkesan lebih _kinky_ bukan? _For Your Information,_ Chanyeol senang jika dia terlihat lebih tua untuk Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang," Chanyeol membalasnya dengan jawaban lemah lembut dan mendayu - dayu. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Chanyeol dengan gemas. Mengapit bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan mulutnya dan memegang leher suaminya dengan tangan kanannya agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan tersenyum saat lidah Baekhyun ikut mendominasi ciumannya. Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol agar bersandar di dashboard tempat tidur. Bibir Baekhyun turun menuju dagu Chanyeol, menggigit nya kecil. Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun menjilat lehernya, mengecupnya dan menggigitnya juga.

Turun kebawah, Baekhyun mengecup sepanjang bahu Chanyeol, dada tegapnya, dan berakhir di nipplenya. Baekhyun memainkan lidahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol menggeram lebih keras. Itu salah satu titik sensitif Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seakan menang saat ia bisa menghajar titik itu berulang kali dengan lidahnya.

"Baek,"panggil Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Perempuan itu menegakan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi dengan kilat

"Giliranmu yang aku kerjai,"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan perkataan istrinya dan kembali mendesah saat bibir Baekhyun mengecup perut nya yang rata, menjilat sepanjang garis pusar sampai ke pelvis dan Baekhyun dengan lembut menarik boxer Chanyeol kebawah sehingga munculah kesejatiannya yang telah menegak sejak tangannya menyentuh istrinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan 'melayani' suaminya karena dengan begini ia bisa melihat betapa Chanyeol menginginkan sentuhannya. Dan terbukti ketika ia melihat langsung bagaimana sesuatu yang Chanyeol banggakan menegak dan itu tidak bisa berbohong. Baekhyun melempar boxer Chanyeol asal dan menjilat kesejatian suaminya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Nghh," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata sayunya, dan memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun memasukan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya dengan pandangan mata yang tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Lelaki bermarga Park yang saat ini sudah beranak satu itu menatap Baekhyun dan berpikir istrinya ini lebih sexy dari semua bintang porno yang tengah mengoral kelamin lelaki manapun. Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan bagaimana kelaminnya masuk - keluar di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Hangat

Basah

dan geli. Apalagi saat lidah Baekhyun ikut memainkan kelaminnya. Chanyeol hampir datang dan mencabut kebanggaannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Sang istri menaruh milik suaminya di dadanya, mengocok nya dan takjub saat cairan suaminya keluar banyak menyemprot dadanya.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Ahh!" Chanyeol mendesah keras saat ia datang . Ia berjanji tidak mau datang di mulut Baekhyun karena ia tidak mau mulut istrinya dilecehkan dengan cairannya, dan itu sudah terjadi sejak sex pertama mereka. Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan membaluri sperm chanyeol diseluruh dadanya yang mengkilat . Katanya sih Sperm itu bagus untuk kulit, sehingga Baekhyun tidak mau mubazir dengan apa yang suaminya miliki.

Yaampun Baekhyun!

Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya dalam - dalam, dan mendorong Baekhyun sehingga kini istrinya yang terbaring. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, meremas dadanya dan bergerak kebawah untuk memegang bagian selatan Baekhyun yang sudah basah dan licin. Chanyeol mencari daging kecil itu dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun melenguh karena tangan Chanyeol

"Ahh~ oppa,"

"Iya sayang~"

"Lebih keras!" Baekhyun sudah tak menjaga lagi volume suaranya. Mungkin mumpung tidak ada Jackson jadi dia bisa mendesah sekeras mungkin. Menghisap dan memainkan nipple Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang sedari tadi ingin Chanyeol lakukan, sehingga ia kini menghisap nipple merah muda itu dan memainkan lidahnya disitu. Dada Baekhyun begitu montok sehingga wajah Chanyeol bisa sekalian menikmati betapa halusnya kulit dada Baekhyun.

"Anghh, ahh Oppa,"

Chanyeol masih setia memainkan daging kecil di bagian selangkangan Baekhyun dan menyedot dada Baekhyun seperti Jackson.

"Ahh Oppa aku datang..nghh..aku datang,"

Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan cairan mengalir perlahan dari dalam Baekhyun dengan getaran halus di perut istrinya. Baekhyun datang untuk kedua kali akibat permainan tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol masih setia menghisap dadanya.

"Bayi besarku~" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus kening Chanyeol yang sexy. Chanyeol melepas kulumannya dan mengelap cairan susu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Keluar ya susunya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku masih takjub dengan dadamu. Padahal Jackson sudah hampir berusia 1 tahun dan kantung susu ini masih mengeluarkan air susu,"

"Mungkin karena Tuhan sayang pada kita sehingga ia masih memberikan air susu ini padaku,"

"Pada kita?" Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun dengan gemas mencubit hidung Chanyeol.

"Iya. Karena dengan begini bukan Jackson saja yang bisa menikmatinya,tetapi juga," Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol ," Ayahnya"

"Oh kau si sexy yang manis," Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan kini ciumannya berubah lebih keras sehingga menciptakan satu lenguhan lembut dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dan tubuhnya beringsut untuk melihat langsung bagian selatan milik Baekhyun.

"Ayo oppa~ lakukan apapun yang kau mau," ujar Baekhyun menggoda sambil melebarkan kakinya sehingga lubang merah berkedut itu terpampang nyata di depan Chanyeol. Kewanitaan bersih tanpa bulu, bagian tengah berwarna pink dan menggoda, serta bibir kewanitaan yang tembab membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menghajar benda itu dengan pedang panjangnya.

Pedang panjang penuh kenikmatan . Ah, lupakan.

Chanyeol memasukan kedua jarinya dan mengocok jarinya dengan perlahan.

"Ohh, Oppa~ enaknyaa,"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kocokanya dan ikut menjilati daging kecil itu dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun menggerak - gerakan badannya penuh kenikmatan. Aliran deras nafsu menghajar tubuh super sintalnya.

"Angh, mhh ohh! "

Desahan Baekhyun menampar akal sehat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melepas kedua jarinya dan mengurut kesejatiannya agar siap tempur. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir istrinya sambil mempersiapkan kelaminnya,

"Aku masukan ya,"

 **JLEB**

Baekhyun merapatkan matanya saat lubangnya penuh dengan milik Chanyeol. Sang suami mendiamkan sebentar agar istrinya bisa beradaptasi dengan benda tumpul itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan dadanya berdegup saat kedua mata Chanyeol menatapnya. Baekhyun jadi ingat sex pertama mereka pada malam pengantin beberapa tahun lalu. Chanyeol menatapnya seperti ini dan akan terus seperti ini saat mereka berhubungan intim.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu , Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni Baekhyun yang basah. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya saat matanya memanas dan terharu dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,hiks,"

"Sayang apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol kaget saat melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya begitu mencintaimu," Baekhyun terisak dan tersenyum . Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Bergeraklah,"

Seakan dikomandoi, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggangnya dan menggeram saat lubang hangat Baekhyun masih terasa sempit dan hangat seperti dahulu. Chanyeol merasa puas dan bahagia. Ia terus menghujam lubang itu dengan tempo pelan dan menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang meringis

"Ahh,"

Desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang Baekhyun dan menikmati wajah itu. Sampai Baekhyun memintanya lebih cepat dan Chanyeol benar - benar menaikan temponya. Ia menusuk lubang itu dengan keras, mencari kenikmatan. Ranjang mereka sudah bergoyang, desahan Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Jangan keluarkan di dalam ya, aku sedang masa subur," ujar Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Suaminya mengangguk dan terus menghujam lubang itu. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir itu sambil terus pinggangnya bergerak.

"Nghhh,"

Baekhyun datang dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan cairan hangat milik istrinya. Baekhyun semakin keras menggelinjang saat kedatangannya. Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dan Baekhyun segera mendesah dengan keras

"Ahh! Ahhhhh!"

Chanyeol masih terus menghajar lubang Baekhyun dan seakan tahu Baekhyun menjepit lubangnya agar suaminya cepat klimaks.

"Baekhyun ahh aku datang! Ahh,"

Chanyeol mencabut kelaminnya dan menumpahkan miliknya yang banyak bagai lahar tepat diatas kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tembab. Chanyeol menembakannya tiga kali dan Baekhyun menikmati bagaimana cairan hangat itu membasahi bagian luar miliknya. Chanyeol melirik miliknya yang penuh cairan putih dan menepuk - nepukan miliknya diatas lubang Baekhyun. Tenang saja, sperma akan mati bila terkena angin.

"Oppa~" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan panggilan Baekhyun, ia malah memainkan pedang nikmatnya di lubang Baekhyun seakan menggelitiknya. Baekhyun tertawa geli. Ia memutar - mutar kesejatiannya di depan lubang Baekhyun yang juga penuh cairan miliknya.

"Oppa hentikan," ujar Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol pun berhenti dan berbaring di sisi Baekhyun. Ia menatap kekasih hatinya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun agak lama. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengetuk bibirnya dengan lidahnya. French kiss yang manis setelah menyelesaikan ronde pertama.

Dan Chanyeol takan pernah puas bermain satu putaran ketika bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

"Sekarang biar aku yang memegang kendali," ujar Baekhyun menggoda.

"Baek tapi kau jangan di - eunghh!"

Tulang pinggang Chanyeol hampir remuk saat Baekhyun duduk diatas pinggangnya dengan keras. Ayolah, tubuh Baekhyun itu berat dan Chanyeol harus menahan linu saat tubuh berat itu naik keatas tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melirik _love oil_ yang terbuka tutupnya di atas meja. Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil _love oil_ itu dan Chanyeol kembali menggeram saat Baekhyun naik keatas pingganya. Chanyeol menahan rasa sakitnya saat melihat wajah cantik istrinya.

Mungkin ini hanyalah keinginan beberapa lelaki saja, tapi yang jelas, Chanyeol lebih menginginkan sex dengan perempuan bertubuh berisi maupun gemuk. Karena apa? karena ia bisa dengan bebas meremas bagian manapun. Tubuh berisi itu sexy ketika bergoyang, dan salah satunya Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun satu - satunya perempuan berisi yang paling ingin Chanyeol setubuhi sampai ia tua nanti, sampai ia tidak bisa lagi membuat anak, sampai mereka sudah tidak memiliki lagi nafsu untuk berhubungan intim. Hanya Baekhyun dimata Chanyeol dan hanya tubuh Baekhyun yang indah dimata Chanyeol.

"Zzzuurrr," Baekhyun membuat efek ketika ia menumpahkan minyak diatas dada Chanyeol. Ia mengusap dada chanyeol yang licin dan memainkan nipple Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang penuh minyak. Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya dibawah kepalanya dan menikmati apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia tersenyum saat Baekhyun dengan gerakan erotis nya mengelus abs nya dan naik lagi keatas dadanya. Baekhyun mengurut lembut dada Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangan lembutnya. Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggerak - gerakan pinggangnya agar kesejatiannya menyentuh milil Baekhyun.

Kode keras!

"Ingin masuk?" tanya Baekhyun saat merasakan milik Chanyeol yang berusaha menerobos miliknya.

"Masukan pedang ini ke sarung pedang miliknya, Baek"

Dan Baekhyun segera memasukan milik Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya dalam sekali hitungan. Chanyeol menutup matanya saat miliknya kembali merasakan lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Nghh," Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri dan menutup matanya. Chanyeol dengan santai menikmati pemandangan di atasnya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun bak bintang porno yang tengah mengendarai kelaminnya. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan membantu istrinya menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya bahkan ia lupa bahwa ia sedang memijat Chanyeol.

"Angghh~ ahhh~ ahhh~" Baekhyun mendesah semakin kencang. Chanyeol hampir kelimpungan saat Baekhyun semakin keras menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Memang nikmat, tapi pinggangnya sakit.

"B-baek pelan - pelan,eungh!"

Bukannya semakin pelan, Baekhyun malah semakin liar menunggangi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol harus menahan linu di pinggangnya, ditambah kesejatiannya yang hampir mengeluarkan lahar.

"Chanyeol! Aku datang! Ahhh,"

Dan Baekhyun pun datang untuk kedua kalinya dengan Chanyeol yang masih terus bergerak. Agar rasa sakit itu hilang, Chanyeol ikut menusuk lubang Baekhyun

"Ohh! Baek! Ahhh~"

Chanyeol terus menusuk Baekhyun, dan saat tahu akan datang, Chanyeol melepasmiliknya dari Baekhyun dan sang istri dengan penuh pemgertian mengocok milik Chanyeol .Milik Chanyeol seperti lahar yang keluar dengan semprotan tinggi. Baekhyun bahkan membuka mulutnya saat milik Chanyeol terus keluar bahkan membasahi tubuhnya, wajah dan sprei miliknya.

"Ahhh~" lega Chanyeol saat miliknya sudah keluar. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan kaget saat melihat sekelilingnya.

"CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!AKU BARA SAJA MENGGANTI SPREINYA DAN KAU MENGOTORINYA!"

Mampus lah kau Chanyeol.

.

.

"Mommy!"

"Jackson sayang~" panggil Baekhyun pada Jackson yang tengah digendong Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera mengambil alih Jackson dan mencium wajah anaknya.

"Anak mommy nakal tidak dirumah Aunty Soosoo?"

"Eung-huh!" Jackson menggeleng dan tertawa saat sang ayah melakukan _peek-a-boo_ dengannya.

"Bersyukurlah ia tidak rewel. Ia hanya menangis sebentar saat bangun tidur dan kuberi makanan yang kau sarankan padaku kemarin," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum melihat Jackson. Jongin melirik Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Anakmu baik dan tidak rewel kok. Ah, manisnya! Sini Aunty cium dulu," Kyungsoo mencium Jackson dan balita itu terkekeh saat Kyungsoo menciumi perutnya juga.

"Ah, mumpung kau ada disini, aku mau kau mencoba menu baru yang kau beri saat itu. Aku sedang membuatnya, dan sebentar lagi matang," ujar Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Wow, aku tidak sabar," tanggap Kyungsoo ikut pula bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jack sama daddy ya," Baekhyun memberikan Jackson pada Chanyeol sehingga kini hanya bersisa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jackson diruang tengah. Keduanya terdiam sampai istri mereka masuk ke dapur.

"Jadi berapa ronde kemarin?"

"Hanya dua ronde karena Baekhyun kesal sprei kami kotor oleh sperma ku," jawab Chanyeol sambil memangku Jackson yang asik memainkan wajahnya," tapi aku mendapat bonus 8 ronde lagi di kamar mandi, di dapur, dan loteng kami."

"Wow, seberapa perkasanya kau sampai sprei mu kotor ?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sudah lama ku tahan . Dan juga video porno di grup yang selalu menghantui ku setiap kali melihat Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol santai. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya lelah

"Lain kali aku akan menitipkan Taeoh berhari hari disini agar aku juga bisa mempraktekan semua video yang aku share selama ini," kesal Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku sungguh berterimakasih denganmu. Aktingmu bagus!"

"Yeah, katakan itu pada Baekhyun dan kau akan dikebiri jika Baekhyun tahu,"

.

.

 **Bonus**

Chanyeol menjauh dari Jackson dan Baekhyun kemudian mencari kontak yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Setelah menemukannya, Chanyeol menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya dan terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana

 _"Halo Park_ "

"Jongin aku butuh bantuanmu"

"A _da apa_?"

"Tolonglah demi kelancaran kehidupan rumah tangga ku bersama Baekhyun, aku ingin kau menjemput Jackson dan membiarkan anak itu menginap dirumahmu sehari," Chanyeol berucap dengan nada frustasi. Jongin terkekeh dan berdehem di sebrang sana

 _"Mau honeymoon kedua, eoh_?"

"Kau tahu sangat aku!"

 _"Baiklah. Tapi berjanji setelah ini aku yang harus menitipkan Taeoh dirumahmu,"_

"Call!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS** : MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT RESPON FANFIC INI! gw terharu karena kalian responnya bagus - bagus banget. Bikin gw semangat buat terus nulis fanfic ini. Kalian war apa? WARBYAZAH . Sungguh kalian samgat luar biasa dan gw senyum2 sendiri aja gitu baca komen kalian di kotak review.

 **PS** : Ada yang nanya, **'Cha emang bener ye kalo cowo lebih suka cewe semok**?' jawabannya : Iya. Tapi ini gw nanya langsung ke temen-temen cowo kampus gw. Mereka kurang suka cewe yang kurrus dan kesannya diet keras ampe tulang nonjol, however cinta itu kan ga mandang fisik sbnrnya ya, mai kurus mau gemuk klo lo dah nemu tambatan hati lo , itu bukan suatu masalah. Cuma klo kita punya badan gemuk dan minder itu SALAH BANGET! cowo emang suka kok badan semok :) kkk~

 **PS** : Sebenernya inti dari fanfic ini emang buat nunjukin kalo cinta ga selamanya terpaut fisik. Dan kedua, cewe ga butuh kurus buat dicintai pasangannya #azek

 **PS:** Seperti biasa, gw mau ucapin makasih abis buat edak gw si Ella Baekbychuu, dak, gw bikin ff ini selalu kebayang obrolan kita dan dari semua reader gw selalu terharu dengan review lu! Thanks banget banget banget my Bogel Line kkk~ lain kali kita challenge makanan lagi!

 **PS** : Hari ini icha apdet bareng author - author lain, ada **Pupuputri, deestacia, baekbychuu, redapplee, ichativa, oh yuri, kang seulla, Railash61, Flameshine, SayakaDini, Uchanbaek, Sebut Saja B, Jongtangguk88, dan Cactus 93.** Fanfic mereka kece - kece dan kebanyakan favorit aku loh itu! Ayo monggo di baca juga nih fanfic dari para author - author ini

 **PS** : See you di Chapter selanjutnya ya

 **PS** : Ayo bertemen di instagram . Follow icha di Monalisaelisa dan Princepink93(khusus fanfic dan fangirling) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG FAT BUTT**

 **Author** : PrincePink

 **Cast** : Mommy Baekhyun – Daddy Chanyeol

 **Other Cast** : Kyungsoo – Jongin – Yuan Shan Shan

 **Genre** : Humor, Family, Romance, Little bit Hurt, Genderswitch!

 **Rate** : T for this chap!

.

 **CHAP 4: I hate u, but I Love u!**

.

 **Warning : Fat Baek!**

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berulang kali saat melihat tingkat bocah kecil yang sayangnya lahir dari rahim nya sendiri. Jackson, si bocah kecil berlari - lari dengan tubuh telanjang sehabis mandi. Kakinya yang belum bisa berlari dengan benar melangkah lebar mengelilingi ruang tengah mereka.

"Jackson,"panggil Baekhyun dengan nada tegas. Jackson tidak mau mendengar dan terus berlarian mengelilingi ruang tengah.

"Tuyul kecil cepat kemari. Jangan sampai Mommy marah ya!" Baekhyun menaikan suaranya namun Jackson tetaplah Jackson si aktif.

"Jackson Mommy hitung sampai 3 kalau tidak kemari Mommy ambil semua mainan dan boneka Jackson ya,"

Jackson malah asik menaiki sofa dan meloncat - loncat dengan lincahnya.

"Kyaaa~" teriaknya bahagia. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melirik _pacifier_ milik Jackson yang ditaruh diatas buffet. Baekhyun menyeringai dan mengambil p _acifier_ itu

"Tara~ Mommy ambil _pacifier_ Jack. Jackson nakal sih," ancam Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan p _acifier_ ditangan kanannya. Jackson terdiam dan berangsut menuruni sofa kemudian berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Anniyo~" protesnya dengan suara lucu dan bibir dimajukan. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Makannya Jack harus dengar kata Mommy,dong. Sini sayang, pakai baju ya," Baekhyun membawa Jackson kedalam pelukannya dan memberikan _pacifier_ itu pada Jackson. Kemudian dengan cekatan Baekhyun memakaikan bedak,lotion, serta diaper dan pakaian. Baekhyun senang membuat anaknya harum ngomong - ngomong. Setelah menyisir rambut Jackson, Baekhyun dengan gemas mengecup pipi Jackson.

"Mommy mau siapkan makanan untuk Jackson. Kau disini dulu ya,"

Jackson menurut saat Baekhyun menaruhnya agar bersandar di boneka gajah kesayangannya, Si Tung - Tung. Kemudian Baekhyun menyetel kaset dvd _Barney and Friends_ favorit Jackson dan membiarkan anaknya itu menikmati kegiatannya selagi sang ibu menyiapkan makannanya. By the way, saat ini Jackson sudah berhenti menyusu dari Baekhyun. Sehingga baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan Jackson botol susu dan pacifier saat ini. Tidak mungkin Jackson harus terus meminum asi sampai besar, maka Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menerapkan cara ini.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memilih sambungan video call kepada Chanyeol di kantornya. Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di meja, sehingga Chanyeol disana dapat melihat kegiatannya.

" _Halo Baek_ ," sapa wajah tampan disebrang sana. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya dan tersenyum saat matanya menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang tampan disebrang sana.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Richard Park yang terhormat," canda Baek sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Jackson. Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan_?"

"Biasa, menyiapkan makanan untuk tuan muda kecilku yang sedang duduk dengan santai disana,"ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh makanan milik Jackson di mangkuk kecil.

" _Kalau ibunya sudah makan?"_ tanya Chanyeol di sebrang sana . Baekhyun tertawa dan memgangguk

"Sudah kok. Jangan lupa nanti kau habiskan bekal mu. Kalau kau tidak habiskan, aku tidak akan lagi mau memasakan bekal makan siang untukmu!" ancam Baekhyun .

" _Siap, Captain! Aku akan menghabiskan makanan buatanmu tanpa tersisa sedikitpun!"_

"Mau menyapa si kecil Park?"

" _Tentu. Mana dia? mana dia?"_ tanya Chanyeol semangat . Baekhyun sambil membawa mangkuk dan ponselnya segera berjalan keruang tengah dan tersenyum saat melihat Jackson yang ikut menggoyangkan kepalanya saat Barney mulai bernyanyi.

"Jackson, ayo sapa Daddy disana," Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jackson dan memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Jackson. Balita itu melepas pacifiernya dan tertawa melihat wajah ayahnya dikamera

"Daddy!" pekiknya senang.

" _Halo Jackson_ _!_ _anak Daddy sedang apa?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan nada anak - anaknya.

"Jack sedang menonton Barney, Dad," balas Baekhyun dengan nada tak kalah lucu.

"Daddy tahu tidak tadi Jackson nakal tidak mau pakai baju setelah mandi," adu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Jackson terkekeh dan menggosokan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Sang ibu memeluk tubuh Jackson dan mengecup pipinya

 _"Jackson seperti itu?"_ tanya Chanyeol sambil membelekakan matanya," Jangan nakal sayang, kasihan Mommy," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

"Daddy ayo cepat selsaikan pekerjaan lalu pulang dan bermain dengan Jackson," ujar Baekhyun.

" _Ah aku jadi ingin segera berada dirumah,"_

Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanya tiap kali Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah lesunya saat ingin pulang dari kantor dan cepat - cepat berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

"Kerja yang baik ya Daddy, Mommy dan Jackson menunggu," ujar Baekhyun ceria. Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang ia cintai.

 _"Kututup ya sayang, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat,"_ ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melirik Jackson

"Katakan dadah pada Daddy,"

"Dah, Daddy," Jackson melambai pada Chanyeol.

 _"Dadah Jackson, Daddy cinta kamu!"_

Baekhyun mengambil alih ponsel dan tersenyum melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang memenuhi screen ponselnya.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik dan jangan terlalu letih, habiskan bekalmu. I love you,"

 _"Aku akan mendengar titah sang ratu hatiku. I love you more,"_ Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya seperti ingin mencium dan melambai pada Baekhyun. Ibu muda itu mematikan sambungan dan tersenyum pada Jackson yang kembali menonton si mahluk ungu lucu di televisi.

"Ah anak siapa ini? anak siapa? Anak Park Chanyeol ya?Unchh" Gemas Baekhyun pada Jackson. Dan hari - hari Baekhyun seperti biasa dihabiskan dengan mengurus Jackson dan bermain dengan putranya itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat membaca pesan Chanyeol sore itu. Suaminya akan pulang telat karena akan bermain basket bersama Kris,Jongin dan Sehun. Biasa, kembali lagi mengingat hal yang sering mereka lakukan saat masih bujang.

"Padahal aku sudah membuatkan sup iga asam manis kesukaan nya,"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menangkap pergerakan Jackson yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa mobil -mobilan.

"Mommy,main," Jackson menunjuk kearah pintu rumah mereka yang tertutup. Baekhyun hafal betul anaknya ini pasti ingin bermain diluar. Agak berat untuk Baekhyun, tapi demi anak ia akan lakukan semuanya.

"Bermain diluar?"

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, Mommy ganti baju dulu ya,"

Baekhyun pikir anaknya memang merindukan bermain diluar bersama teman - temannya. Apalagi rumah mereka berhadapan dengan taman komplek, Jackson pasti sering melihat tetangga nya bermain disitu. Baekhyun sendiri senang jika Jackson bermain diluar, bertemu anak - anak lain dan bersosialisasi, tapi ada banyak hal yang sering membuatnya kesal dan bahkan hampir menangis. Bibir - bibir tetangganya yang tidak bisa dijaga dan sering berceloteh itu kerap kali menganggu telinga Baekhyun. Dari mulai membanding - bandingkan kecantikan, kekayaan, dan juga ada yang terang - teramgan menjadi fans suaminya.

 _Baekhyun kzl bgt btw!_

Demi anak apasih yang gak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengganti baju santainya dengan baju layak dipakai keluar rumah, dan menyisir rambutnya. Ia bergegas keluar dan mengajak Jackson untuk bermain di taman. Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Jackson saat mereka berjalan menuju taman yang jaraknya sangat dekat dari rumah Baekhyun. Jackson memekik bahagia saat matanya menatap teman - teman seusianya yang bermain ayunan, perosotan ataupun jungkat - jungkit dan juga mainan lainnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas saat Jackson memaksa melepaskan tangannya agar cepat bergabung dengan teman - temannya.

" Jack, hati - hati ya. Jangan menangis," titah Baekhyun. Jackson segera berlari dan berbaur dengan anak - anak lain untuk bermain perosotan. Baekhyun memilih duduk di bangku panjang dan mengawasi Jackson dari jauh. Ia tersenyum melihat Jackson yang tertawa. Namun senyum Baekhyun luntur saat dirinya tengah di tatap oleh sekumpulan ibu - ibu centil yang sayangnya tetangganya itu. Baekhyun mendesah dan membuang mukanya kemanapun. Baekhyun sadar ibu - ibu itu berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun kenal salah satu wanita itu, namanya Yuan Shan - Shan. Ia tetangga baru Baekhyun dan terang - terangan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan menggoda. Dasar janda!

"Nyonya Park?" tanya salah satu ibu - ibu itu. Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya dan menggeser tubuhnya saat wanita - wanita itu duduk disampingnya. Yuan menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah Ne, apa kabar ?" tanya Baekhyun basa - basi. Mereka tidak menjawab Baekhyun dan malah tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Huh, Baekhyun benci situasi seperti ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat bagaimana cantiknya wanita - wanita ini, sedang dirinya tidak bermakeup, rambut seadanya dan hanya memakai sendal jepit. Tetangga - tetangga Baekhyun kembali bergosip dan menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada. Baekhyun mendengus dan kembali mengawasi Jackson

 _'Memangnya aku ini arca dianggap tidak ada'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Tahu tidak kata suamiku tubuhku ini semakin kurus saja hahaah," ujar salah satu tetangga Baekhyun dengan suar lantang. Baekhyun sakit telinga mendengar tawanya yang bak kuntilanak.

"Benar, bahkan suamiku memuji bagaimana modisnya diriku," ujar tetangga lainnya menyahuti obrolan sebelumnya.

"Ohya? benarkah?" dan Baekhyun tahu suara ini. Ini suara si Yuan.

"Nyonya Yuan, apa tidak ada keinginan lagi untuk menikah? kasihan anakmu dirumah butuh sosok ayah,"tanya tetangga yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang mengincar satu pria di komplek ini,"

Dan Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak saat mendengar penuturan Yuan. Siapa yang dia maksud? Chanyeol?! Heol! Langkahi dulu mayat Baekhyun serta Jackson.

"Wah, siapa?"

"Apa dia orang yang kami kenal?"

Baekhyun geli mendengar obrolan ibu - ibu kelebihan makeup itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan kearah Jackson dan menggendong anaknya kedalam rumah, tanpa mengindahkan tangisan Jackson yang meronta meminta turun.

Yuan menyeringai melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Siapalagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol , Nyonya. Suami dari si gendut itu,"

Dan Baekhyun mendengarnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencabik wajah halus itu jika ia tidak tahu tempat dan hukum di negaranya.

.

.

"Sayang,aku pulang," sapa Chanyeol dengan bermodal baju tanpa lengan dan keringat ditubuhnya. Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dari dalam mobil, dan tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menyambutnya didepan pintu. Istrinya itu tersenyum dan melebarkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie ku~" ujar Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Selama aku kerja tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak, semuanya aman," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jackson mana?"

"Ia sudah tidur. Mungkin kelelahan setelah seharian bermain. Ia juga tidak tidur siang," ujar Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja,"

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuknya dan tersenyum

"Kok dimataku sekarang kau semakin kekar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memijat lembut bicep Chanyeol.

"Hm, kau baru tahu apa pura- pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang jarang melihatmu memakai baju tanpa lengan, sayang," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap suaminya dengan pandangan sayu. Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir istrinya dan tersenyum

"Baiklah malam ini kau bebas mengelus, menjilat, bahkan melakukan apapun padaku diatas ranjang hangat kita," bisik Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun memencet hidung Chanyeol dan terkekeh.

"Dasar penjahat kelamin!"

"Eh, begini - begini aku bisa membuatmu mendesah tidak karuan loh!" tantang Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh saat Chanyeol memgecup dua kali keningnya.

"Selamat malam,"

sapaan dari balik pagar menghentikan aksi _lovey dovey_ sepasang suami istri ini. Baekhyun mengernyit saat ia melihat Yuan yang dengan santainya berdiri didepan pagarnya

"Oh Nyonya Yuan, ada apa?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Yuan. Baekhyun mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Yuan yang menurut nya cukup terbuka dengan tanktop bra dan hotpants.

 _'Dasar genit'_ batin Baekhyun. Namun perempuan itu memaksakan senyumnya dan ikut berjalan kearah Yuan.

"Ada apa nyonya?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha baik dengan poker face andalannya. Yuan menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta tolong

"Lampu dirumahku mati, bisa aku meminta tolong padamu Tuan Park?"

 _Heol, lampu dirumah mati? mengapa tidak sekalian dirinya saja yang mati, ups!_

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada tetangga genit nya itu.

"Baiklah,"

 **JDERR**

bagai disambar petir, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kaget. Suaminya ini bodoh atau bagaimana? tidak tau umpan si nenek lampir ya?

"Ah terima kasih Tuan Park, kau sungguh baik,"

"Sayang, aku kerumah Nyonya Yuan dulu ya. Kau jaga rumah sebentar,oke?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil memegang jari Baekhyun. Yuan mendecih saat melihat pemandangan itu. Baekhyun melirik Yuan, kemudian menatap suaminya. Ia mendesah dan mengangguk sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Tidak apa,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun kemudian membuka pagar dan tersenyum pada Yuan.

"Ayo ku bantu,"

Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat betapa bahagianya wajah janda itu saat Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan tolongnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasangkan lampu bohlam dengan tangga yang disediakan Yuan. Ia memasangnya dengan waktu singkat dan tersenyum saat melihat lampu diruang tamu Yuan sudah menyala dengan baik.

"Syukurlah," ujar Yuan dengan bahagia. Chanyeol tersenyum pada wanita itu dan menepuk - nepuk telapak tangannya. Ia turun dari tangga dan saat kakinya menapak lantai, ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Kau memang hebat Tuan Park," puji Yuan.

"Aku cuma memasang lampu, tidak ada yang spesial," ujar Chanyeol merendah.

"Terimakasih banyak ya," ujar Yuan sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Sama - sama. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu, sudah malam,"

"Jangan!" Yuan menahan tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki beranak satu itu melirik tangannya yang ditahan wanita dihadapannya. Yuan tersenyum dan menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa, "Aku sudah menyiapkan minuman, masa kau tidak mau meminumnya?" ujar Yuan dengan nada manja. Chanyeol jadi geli sendiri melihat janda ini.

 _'Tidak apalah. Hanya meminum'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah,"

Chanyeol pun duduk di sofa dan menerima segelas sirup dingin yang Yuan siapkan. Yuan menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah, dan menyeringai.

"Kemana Jiaying?"

"Oh dia sudah tidur,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap rumah Yuan dengan pandangan meneliti. Yuan menggeser tubuhnya dan dengan berani menaruh tangannya di lengan Chanyeol

"E-eh maaf Nyonya," Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya. Yuan tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengelus lengan Chanyeol dengan lembut

"Lenganmu terbentuk dengan baik. Latihan apa yang kau lakukan sampai berotot seperti ini?" tangan Yuan bergerak dengan lembut disertai dengan suara mendayu - dayu. Chanyeol masih berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya namun ditahan oleh Yuan.

"Kau juga harum ya," Yuan mendekatkan hidungnya kearah bahu Chanyeol

"Maaf Nyonya, jangan seperti ini -"

"Chan,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya pedih.

"Sial!" umpat Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan segera memelul Baekhyun untuk membawanya pulang.

"Baek, tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," tutur Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi pedih. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Yuan tengah menatap Baekhyun jengah

"Makanya, kuruskan tubuhmu agar suamimu tidak pindah ke lain hati!" ujar Yuan sinis.

Semuanya seakan menampar Baekhyun. Perempuan bertubuh gemuk itu tersenyum miris, dan menatap Chanyeol serta Yuan bergantian.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memilih menikahi wanita kurus. Aku akan dengan senang hati pergi dari kehidupanmu Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun menangis dan berlari dari rumah Yuan. Chanyeol bersumpah dapat melihat air mata kepedihan dari mata istrinya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat menatap Yuan dengan tajam. Janda itu menunduk takut saat Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat ramah, mendadak mengerikan

"Kau tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu pada istriku, Nyonya. Kau tidak tahu apa - apa tentangnya," ujar Chanyeol dingin. Lelaki itu segera pergi menyusul kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Other Side,**

Baekhyun menggigit jarinya saat menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa feeling nya tidak enak sedari tadi. Ia terus melirik rumah Yuan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya

"Apa ku susul saja ya?"

Baekhyun pun memantapkan niatnya dan segera berjalan kearah runah Yuan, tak lupa mengunci pintu karena Jackson sedang tertidur dikamarnya. Baekhyun dengan mantap dan perasaan tak tenang berjalan kearah rumah Yuan. Sampai ia mendapati rumah berpagar ungu itu, Baekhyun segera masuk. Dari halaman rumah Yuan, Ia dapat melihat foto - foto Yuan yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Foto - foto Vulgar. Baekhyun mendecih melihatnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah dan rasanya bagai ditusuk dadanya saat melihat bagaimana Yuan mencium lengan Chanyeol dan juga posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat.

Baekhyun seakan terkhianati saat itu juga.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Namun sayang, kecepatan lari Baekhyun diatas Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol harus menerima debaman pintu didepan wajahnya. Chanyeol berusaha bersikap tenang dan dewasa ketika keduanya bertengkar seperti ini.

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol berusaha mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Nihil, Baekhyun mengunci pintunya. Chanyeol dapat mendengar isak tangis dan juga suara pakaian yang dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari.

"Sial," umpat Chanyeol pelan. Lelaki itu tetap berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya, namun tetap terkunci dari dalam.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu tolong. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Tidak sama sekali Baekhyun! Aku bersumpah!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan kembali mengetuk keras pintu kamarnya. Persetan dengan tetangga - tetangga mereka yang terganggu.

"Baekhyun, please. Honey, tolong biarkan aku menjelaskan -"

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun dengan air mata berlinang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata tersakiti. Chanyeol ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat melihat wajah tersakiti sang istri dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya.

"Simpan alasanmu nanti," ujar Baekhyun dingin sambil menyeret koper yang ia bawa. Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun dan menatap tajam pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini Baekhyun,"

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol dan berjalan kekamar Jackson. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil tas Jackson dan memasukan pakaian Jackson kedalam tas anak itu dengan asal. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya kembali menghempas tangan Chanyeol

"Kau dan Jackson tidak boleh pergi kemanapun!" Teriak Chanyeol. Jackson membuka matanya kaget dan menangis. Chanyeol segera mendekat pada Jackson, tetapi tubuhnya didorong oleh Baekhyun.

"Mommy hiks hiks," rengek Jackson dengan wajah ketakutan. Baekhyun menggendong Jackson dan membawa koper nya dan milik Jackson dengan tangannya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Baekhyun jangan pergi kemanapun!" pinta Chanyeol dengan sedih. Ia dapat melihat Jackson yang masih menangis dan keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan kembali mengumpat saat Baekhyun sudah memasukan barang - barangnya kedalam taxi yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Baekhyun! Please dengarkan aku dulu!" pinta Chanyeol saat Baekhyun bersiap masuk ke dalam taxi. Chanyeol tertegun melihat Jackson yang masih menangis dan Baekhyun yang kini terisak dan menatapnya dalam.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diriku, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan berlinang air mata , "Sampai jumpa,"

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam taxi dan menutup pintu mobil taxi dengan keras, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam didepan rumahnya dengan hati yang dongkol dan air mata mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Baekhyun ..."

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berdiri sambil menggendong Jackson yang terisak pelan dihadapannya, sedang dirinya masih memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis. Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Perempuan bermata doe itu hanya bisa mengelus punggung Baekhyun sembari menenangkannya. Terkadang, ketika seseorang bersedih, kita hanya perlu menyediakan bahu kita dan membiarkan orang yang bersedih itu menumpahkan airmatanya sepuasnya bukan?

Kyungsoo sudah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun, dan untungnya ia bisa menahan emosinya saat Baekhyun bercerita. Jongin, sebagai sahabat Chanyeol pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol itu terkenal setia pada Baekhyun, tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Mommy," Jackson merentangkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Balita itu terlihat menyedihkan, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan keadaan keluarga sepupunya ini.

"Mommy hiks,hiks," Jackson sudah terisak. Jongin berusaha menenangkan anak itu, namun Jackson malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar tangisan Jackson pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kearah Jackson sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jackson meminta turun dan berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersentuh saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang memeluk Jackson disaat hatinya sedang tersakiti, sedang dia berusaha tidak bersedih dihadapan sang anak. Kyungsoo salut dengan Baekhyun. Belum tentu ia bisa seperti itu saat ini.

Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Jackson dan tertawa sambil menciumi wajah Jackson.

"Beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat letih," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian Soo, Jongin," ucap Baekhyun penuh haru sambil memandang sepasang suami istri ini. Kyungsoo menepuk tangan Baekhyun dan mengangguk

"Kau adalah saudara kami, sudah seharusnya kami membantumu," ujar Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Jackson yang berada dipelukan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, biar aku antar ke kamar ya," tawar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal kedua perempuan itu, Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan ponselnya dan menunggu sampai lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung,"

 _"Jongin, ada apa?"_

"Kau dengan santai nya berada dirumah sedang anak dan istrimu datang kerumahku dengan setumpuk pakaian dan airmata?" tanya Jongin dengan datar. Jongin bisa mendengar dengan pasti bagaimana Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Terdiam beberapa detik dan kembali menghela nafas

 _"Puji Tuhan mereka ada ditempatmu,"_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berdehem sekali

 _"Hanya kesalahpahaman, sungguh. Bisakah aku kerumahmu sekarang?"_

"Datanglah. Baekhyun dan Jackson sudah tidur. Jelaskan pada ku dan Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi,"

 _"Pasti. Terimakasih telah menampung mereka sementara Jongin. Demi Tuhan, aku hampir mati melihatnya tadi pergi membawa Jackson yang menangis. Kau pasti bisa membayangkannya Jongin,bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakmu dan kau sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya,"_

Jongin tersenyum dan tersentuh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu,"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat kemudian terisak pelan. Jongin menebak Chanyeol saat ini sedang menangis. Entah tangisan lega atau bukan.

 _"Keadaan mereka baik?"_

"Baik."

 _"Syukurlah. Aku akan segera kesana,"_

Jongin hanya menggumam dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Mengapa hubungan pernikahan itu terkadang runyam?" keluh Jongin. Seketika lelaki itu tersadar akan perkataannya dan memukul jidatnya

"Sialan. Aku kan juga sudah menikah,"

.

.

Tengah malam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus menahan kantuknya saat Chanyeol datang mendatangi rumah mereka dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan mencari tahu siapa wanita bernama Yuan itu, dan bekerja sama dengan Luhan untuk mencincangnya dan memberikan dagingnya pada anjing Kyungsoo diluar. Okey, untung Jongin segera menyadarkannya dari pikiran setan nan jahat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol saat ini. Jongin kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat putus asa dan beberapa kali melirik kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah tidak usah lirik -lirik kamar itu lagi,masuklah dan temui anak istrimu," tutur Jongin.

"Tapi mereka sudah tidur," balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

"Biarkan aku menemui mereka,kumohon," pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang mengangguk kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi biarkan mereka tidur. Besok pagi kau boleh mengajak mereka pulang,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Jackson. Ia membuka pintu dan tertegun saat melihat kedua belahan jiwanya tengah tertidur dengan damai. Jackson yang bergelung di dada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol memilih duduk disamping ranjang Jackson dan mengecup kening Jackson dengan lembut.

"Maafkan Daddy ya sayang,"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jackson dan memperhatikan bagaimana damainya wajah polos itu saat tertidur. Mata Chanyeol bergulir pada sosok satunya. Ia tersenyum miris dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Coba kalau kau dengar penjelasanku tadi, kau tidak akan tidur di rumah orang dan pergi meninggalkanku dirumah sendiri," lirih Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat bekas air mata di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun aku merasa bersalah," sedih Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Dan cintaku takan pernah berhenti,"

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat telinganya mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Ia melirik Jackson yang masih tertidur. Baekhyun mengecup kening Jackson dan memilih bangun, karena kemungkinan Kyungsoo tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya, dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan sambil menggosok matanya yang perih karena sisa menangis semalam. Dari jauh,ia bisa melihat ketiga orang yang tengah asik bercengkrama di meja makan. Dua di antaranya adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tetapi lelaki satu lagi siapa?

Kyungsoo menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun kemudian memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kemari ayo kita sarapan,"

Sosok yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, dan terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan tertegun menatap sang istri yang juga sama - sama berdiri menatapnya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan mengedipkan matanya dua kali, seakan memberi isyarat.

"Er, kami tinggal dulu ya. Sepertinya Taeoh terbangun," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saling menatap.

"Aku juga. Pasti Teoh membutuhkanku pagi - pagi begini," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin. Keduanya pun meninggalkan meja makan dan segera berjalan menuju lantai 2.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati, Baekhyun pun khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya yang rapuh. Rambut tak tersisir, lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, pakaian tak ganti. Baekhyun yakin suaminya ini tidak tidur semalaman.

"Apa kau masih mau mendengar penjelasanku?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak pernah bermesraan dengan Yuan. Janda itu yang mendekatiku, dan bahkan kau tahu sikapku yang tidak bisa menolak orang sembarangan,"

"Bahkan jika ia mengajakmu ke ranjang kau tidak akan menolak?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Baekhyun hentikan. Aku tidak mau tersulut pertengkaran kita seperti kemarin," tegas Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

"Sudah jelas - jelas apa yang dikatakan Yuan benar bukan? aku tidak lebih baik dari dia. Kau bisa lihat tatapan matanya? dia begitu menginginkau. Dan aku ? aku hanya wanita gemuk yang tidak seharusnya menjadi istrimu!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya dengan kasar

"Hentikan Baekhyun please. Aku lelah. Aku lelah memikirkan kalian, aku lelah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kalian saat pergi kemarin, aku lelah saat kita harus bertengkar karena hal sepele, dan aku lelah saat harus memikirkan nasib keluarga kita hanya karena hal -hal yang tidak penting seperti kemarin," ujar Chanyeol lelah. Baekhyun tertegun melihat betapa kacaunya lelaki dihadapannya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun, menggenganggam jemarinya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Kita pulang ya," ajak Chanyeol. Bukan suatu pertanyaan, tapi sebuah kalimat suruhan yang mengharuskan Baekhyun menuruti perkataannya. Baekhyun melirik jemarinya yang Chanyeol pegang dan mengangguk lemas.

"Baiklah,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun dengan mesra. Chanyeol bahkan sudah merindukan istrinya ini.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya Baek?"

"Aku ingin diet,"

"APAA?!"

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **AUTHOR's NOTE** : Duh sempet panik tadi error

.

Yuan maafkan aku yang menistakanmu :'( ini hanya keharusan akting (?) ditambah wajah nya Yuan mendukung. Jangan benci teteh Yuan ya reader :*

.

Perkiraan FF ini bakal end dua chap atau tiga chap lagi deh, so tetep setia dan nunggu FF ini ya Selamat membaca! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG FAT BUTT**

 **Cast :** Mommy Baekhyun – Daddy Chanyeol

 **Other Cast** : Park Yoora – Xi Luhan – Do Kyungsoo – Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

 **Rate :** T for this Chapter

 **Genre** : Genderswitch, Romance, Drama, Little bit Angst, Family

 **Summary :** Dan Chanyeol tahu istrinya tidak baik - baik saja. Chanyeol pun curiga, kenapa berat badan istrinya bisa turun secara drastis? Tidak mungkin kan istrinya itu..

.

 **Honey, Stop It!**

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya saat Baekhyun tidak melirik sedikitpun donut yang ia bawa, kue – kue manis, tteokpoki, mie kesukaan Baekhyun dan segala macam makanan kesukaanya. Chanyeol menaruhnya di atas meja dan nyatanya, kekasih hatinya itu tidak menggubris usahanya sama sekali.

Ya, usaha. Usaha Chanyeol untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mempertahankan dietnya. Chanyeol tidak suka, karena apa. _Yang pertama_ , Baekhyun sering mengeluh jika lambungnya akan sakit bila dia tidak makan dengan benar. Bahkan ia pernah terkena tukak lambung beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. _See?_ Chanyeol punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak membiarkan istrinya tidak makan dengan benar. _Yang kedua,_ demi siapapun yang pernah pergi ke bulan, Chanyeol tetap mencintai Baekhyun dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Mau ia gemuk, mau ia kurus, Chanyeol tetap mencintainya. Dan _yang terakhir,_ berdasarkan alasan kedua, Chanyeol tahu keinginannya diet didasari akan kebenciannya pada janda itu. Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun, tetapi tidak jika keinginan dietnya ini hanya di dasari emosinya saja.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku sudah membelikan banyak makanan seperti ini kau tidak mau memakannya?" bujuk Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membersihkan piringnya di atas meja makan, sekedar info, dia hanya makan sayur sawi dan tomat _cherry_ yang ia campur dengan minyak zaitun. Melihatnya saja , Chanyeol ingin muntah _ewh_

"Aku mau tidur. Mengantuk,"

Dan selain Baekhyun yang berusaha diet untuk meluruhkan lemak ditubuhnya, Chanyeol pun harus 'diet' dari kegiatan malamnya yang panas dan bergairah bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau harus sabar, _Bro,_ " tepuk Chanyeol pada adik kecil miliknya.

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun benar - benar merealisasikan diet nya. Melupakan makan malamnya, tidak lagi menyentuh eskrim dan cemilan kesukaannya, juga Baekhyun akan menolak semua makanan yang Chanyeol beli. Bahkan wanita itu tidak mau lagi diajak makan bersama Chanyeol. Dan yang paling membuat Chanyeol tersiksa adalah, Baekhyun bersikap dingin padanya sejak kejadian itu.

Chanyeol masih mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun meminta padanya untuk diet. Chanyeol mengiyakan saja dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menyerah ditengah jalan. Nyatanya, Tidak. Terhitung dua bulan Baekhyun diet dan tidak memakan _carbo_. Chanyeol kesal namun memilih diam dan melihat sampai sejauh mana istrinya itu bertingkah. Meskipun Chanyeol benar - benar khawatir.

Baekhyun sering terlihat lemas dan pucat. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol juga sering melihat dia melewatkan makan nya seharian. Setiap acara keluarga, Baekhyun akan terdiam dan memilij melahap salad buah atau minum air putih. Protesan keras sudah dilayangkan oleh, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan juga seluruh keluarga besar. Tapi Baekhyun tetap pada pendirian, dan sikap keras kepalanya itu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, lemak di tubuhnya habis sampai kiloannya turun 30kg. Baekhyun senang sekali melihat progress nya ini. Tapi, dia merasa tubuhnya tidak sesehat dulu. Ia sering mengalami sakit diperutnya, ataupun kepalanya.

Dan Chanyeol tahu istrinya tidak baik - baik saja. Chanyeol pun curiga, kenapa berat badannya bisa turun secara drastis? Tidak mungkin kan istrinya itu..

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang lebih memilih memakan kimchi saja beserta air putih saat jamuan makan malam di rumah keluarga Park. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan menantu kesayangannya karena mereka sibuk menatap kagum Jackson yang makan dengan lahap. Sesekali mereka tertawa atau bergantian mencium Jackson di pipi tembabnya bila anak itu bertingkah menggemaskan di usia emasnya. Chanyeol memilih diam dan tidak mau bertindak karena ia ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana istrinya ini bertahan dengan diet yang bahkan tidak menbuatnya sehat sama sekali. Biar saja! Meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol ia khawatir setengah mati karena sejak kemarin Baekhyun diduga tidak menyentuh nasi.

"Baekhyun kau sedang diet?" tanya Yoora dengan raut wajah khawatir. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Setidaknya ada satu angota keluarga nya yang menyadari perbuatan Baekhyun yang tidak baik itu. Yang ditanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Iya mencubit lengannya yang bahkan sudah berkurang beberapa senti.

"Harus eonnie, aku tidak mau semakin gemuk,"

"Tapi ketimbang dulu tubuhmu ini sudah kurus Baekhyun. Lupakan diet mu itu dan makan lah yang banyak. Oh! Apa kau mau kubuatkan ayam goreng madu kesukaan mu?"

"Tidak usah eonnie! Tidak usah! Aduh, aku merepotkan," Baekhyun terlihat semakin bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan masih memilih diam. Sedang orang tua Chanyeol tertarik dengan obrolan Baekhyun dan Yura sehingga mereka mengabaikan Jackson yang sedang memakan nasinya lahap .

"Biar saja Noona, dia itu keras kepala. Sudah tahu ia bisa terkena sakit maag, tapi dia masih saja diet," ujar Chanyeol acuh sambil melahap makanannya tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Wanita bermata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol kesal dan dalam hati merutuki sikap suaminya.

"Benarkah itu Baekhyun?" tanya Nyonya Park khawatir. Baekhyun meringis dan menggaruk pelipisnya.

" Lagipula ini untuk kesehatan ku Eommonim, tidak apa – apa," balas Baekhyun.

"Bohong," ujar Chanyeol pelan. Namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya, dan langsung saja ia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tidak usah diet. Untuk apa. Lagipula Chanyeol akan tetap mencintaimu kok," ujar Yoora sambil memegang tangan adik iparnya, "Betul tidak?" tanya Yoora sambil menyenggol tangan Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melahap makanannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan,kemudian membereskan piringnya karena makanan yang ia makan sudah habis. Seluruh mata memandang Baekhyun dengan heran, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah selesai, Nak?"tanya Tuan Park pada Baekhyun saat menantunya beranjak.

"Sudah Abeonim, aku duluan semuanya," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Paek beserta Jackson. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol menatap heran kepergian menantu kesayangan mereka kemudian sontak kedua orangtuanya menatap Chanyeol. Yang ditatap menatap anggota keluarganya heran dan mengerutkan alisnya

"Kenapa semua melihat padaku sih?"

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

Selesai makan, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping kolam renang yang ada di kediaman Park. Ia menatap gelombang air di kolam renang. Pikirannya terbagi – bagi saat ini. Sejujurnya, perasaannya sudah tidak baik saat makan malam tadi. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak mendukungnya untuk diet, tetapi ia juga merasa bersalah akan dietnya ini. Ya, entahlah. Baekhyun benar – benar sedang dalam mood tidak baik semenjak diet nya dimulai. Bahkan imbasnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Sudah berapa lama suaminya ini dia diamkan? Sebulan mungkin? Atau dua bulan? Selama Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan lemaknya maka Chanyeol akan menjadi 'korban' dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Mommy~"

Suara riang dan menggemaskan itu menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Jackson yang digendong Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Jackson, sayang. Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Baekhyun saat Jackson sudah berada di gendongannya. Jackson mengangguk dan terkekeh saat Baekhyun menciumi pipinya.

"Uh, anak Mommy ini tampan sekali, mmuach!" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Jackson, dan membiarkan Chanyeol bagai pohon kelapa yang terdiam memperhatikan kedua cintanya tanpa di gubris Baekhyun sama sekali.

' _Baekhyun, yang kau lakukan itu jahat_ ' – Batin Chanyeol.

"Mau turun," pinta Jackson. Baekhyun mengabulkan keinginan Jackson dan membiarkan buah hatinya turun. Jackson dengan lincah berjongkok di samping kolam renang dan memainkan air kolam dengan tangan kecilnya. Bocah itu terlihat bahagia. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol reflek ikut berjongkok di samping kiri dan kanan Jackson, untuk mengawasi buah hati mereka karena kolam ini cukup dalam untuk bocah seusia Jackson. Baekhyun tertawa saat Jackson terkena cipratan air dari tangannya sendiri.

"Kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol. Senyum di wajah Baekhyun luntur. Ia malah memilih membersihkan wajah Jackson dari air tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap istrinya. Baekhyun masih keras tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, mengertilah. Bahkan aku mendukung segala usahamu tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tubuhmu ini sudah kurus,dan itu cukup Baekhyun, jangan lagi kau lanjutkan diet mu," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Hati Baekhyun tersentuh saat ini, ingin sekali ia menatap suaminya dan memeluknya.

"Apalagi kau mendiamkanku selama ini. Itu terasa bagai neraka bagiku Baek," keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Tetapi sayang, bibirnya seakan tidak mau mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Kalau kau butuh waktu sendiri, tidak apa. Aku dan Jack akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini," Chanyeol dengan perlahan menggendong Jackson dan bocah itu merengek karena dijauhkan dari kesenangannya. Chanyeol berdecak saat melihat baju Jackson yang basah

"Baju Jack sudah basah. Kita ganti baju ya, nanti masuk angin Sayang," bujuk Chanyeol dengan sifat ke ayahnya. Jackson masih merengek

"Aniyoo!Aniyoo!" rengeknya.

"Malam ini menginaplah dulu disini, Eomma dan Appa masih rindu dengan Jackson," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun dapat mendengar tangisan Jackson dan suara Chanyeol yang berusaha menghibur anak nya ktu. Baekhyun terkekeh dan kembali menikmati kesendiriannya di tepi kolam.

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

Suara tetesan air infus terdengar di ruangan itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas saat melihat sosok yang ia cintai tengah tertidur dengan damai di ruangan serba putih dan bersih ini, tanpa ada orang,hanya dirinya dan kekasih hatinya itu. Chanyeol mengetik beberapa pesan untuk sekretarisnya dan memberintahu bahwa ia tidak bisa datang ke kantor hari ini karena ia berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga istrinya.

Ya, Baekhyun

Chanyeol kini memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan jarum infus di tangan kananya. Kembali, laki – laki itu menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya. Chanyeol duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Baekhyun dan tersenyum menatap wajah pucat itu

"Inilah hasil keras kepalamu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyentil pelan hidung Baekhyun.

[ _Kembali ke 5 jam yang lalu_ ]

Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun yang muntah – muntah pagi itu. Pikirannya langsung melayang dan mengingat bahwa mungkin saja lambung Baekhyun kembali berontak karena pola makannya yang tak teratur.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti untuk diet. Sekarang kau rasakan sendiri akibatnya," ujar Chanyeol sambil memijat leher Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek!" Chanyeol terkejut saat ia melihat flek darah di muntahan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku lemas sekali," keluh Baekhyun. Tanpa tedeng aling – aling, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit pagi – pagi buta, tanpa satupun keluarga Park tahu bahwa menantu kesayangan keluarga Park tengah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah dilarikan ke ICU, Chanyeol segera menelepon keluarganya dan juga keluarga Baekhyun untuk menberi tahu kabar ini. Dia juga meminta Yoora untuk mengurus Jackson sementara karena ibunya tengah dirawat dan memberi pengertian pada bocah itu untuk tidak memaksa datang ke Rumah Sakit karena tempat ini tidak baik untuk anak kecil.

"Nyonya Park memgalami tukak lambung. Ia tidak makan dengan benar juga diduga ia mengkonsumsi obat diet, benarkah?" tanya dokter Kim pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafasnya berat dan berdecak

"Ia memang akhir – akhir ini sedang menjalankan program diet dan benar saja dugaanku jika ia mengkonsumsi obat diet karena berat badannya turun drastis," ujar Chanyeol saat itu

"Usahakan untuk mengontrol pola makan saja. Obat diet tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, apalagi Nyonya Park memiliki riwayat tukak lambung yang berbahaya," nasihat Dokter Kim saat itu. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan setelah ini ia berjanji tidak akan lagi membiarkan Baekhyun terobsesi dengan diet nya itu

 _[Back to the present]_

Betul saja. Chanyeol selama ini curiga pada Baekhyun, dan semua terjawab. Tuhan memang tahu mana yang benar dan tidak. Chanyeol melirik semangkuk nasi tim hangat dengan kuah sup mengepul. Baru saja tadi suster memberikan makanan untuk Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk makan jika ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eungh,"

Chanyeol mengelus kening Baekhyun saat istrinya melenguh, tanda sebentar lagi akan bangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mata Baekhyun terbuka sempurna

"Yeol, ini dimana?"

"Kau haus?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kening Baekhyun. Sang istri mengangguk, dan Chanyeol dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun untuk bersandar di bantal kemudian memberikan segelas air pada Baekhyun dengan sedotan. Baekhyun menghabiskan air dalam gelas itu dengan cepat

"Mau lagi?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol menaruh gelas di meja dan kembali menatap istrinya, mengelus lengan Baekhyun, menggenggam nya dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"Kau begini karena tindakanmu sendiri," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun meringis saat jarum infus tertancap ditangannya. Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca –kaca

"Yeol, sakit," keluh Baekhyun sambil menunjukan tangannya yang diinfus. Chanyeol tersenyum saat tabiat kekanakan istrinya kembali lagi. Ia meraih lembut tangan Baekhyun yang di infus dan mengecupnya, seakan memberi kelegaan .

"Jackson kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jackson bersama Noona,"

"Kasihan anak itu disana," sedih Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak kasihan juga padaku hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Sang istri memainkan jemari Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya, tipikal anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri

"Maafkan aku ya Yeol. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu, jadinya aku begini. Sifat keras kepalaku ini merugikan kita semua," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun, membiarkan tubuh yang semakin kurus itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," ujar Chanyeol penuh kasih, " Jangan lagi diet ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan lagi mengkonsumsi obat diet Baekhyun, aku tahu semua yang kau perbuat selama ini," tutur Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Sang istri menegang dibalik pelukan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya. Terakhir, ia mengecup bibir pucat Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui jika itu tentangmu,"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana,"Tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan lagi menyentuh obat - obatan itu,"

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, memberikan kehangatn pada sang istri. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak tega melihat ibu dari anaknya ini harus terbaring di Rumah Sakit, tidak aktif seperti biasa dan terbatas. Padahal Chanyeol tahu istrinya ini tidak bisa diam. Biarlah, biar ini dijadikan pelajaran untuk Baekhyun kedepan agar berpikir dua kali setiap bertindak.

"Makan ya?" tawar Chanyeol, "ada nasi tim dan sup ayam kesukaanmu. Perutmu akan nyaman jika mengkonsumsi makanan lembut dan hangat, okey?"

"Aku mau makan," balas Baekhyun dengan riang. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengecup hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya, sayang,"

"Jika sudah sembuh aku ingin makan donat, pasta, es krim, cake, kentang goreng dan semuaaaa makanan yang aku suka!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya, membayangkan betapa banyaknya makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Siap, Nyonya Park! Bahkan pabriknya pun akan kupindahkan ke rumah kalau bisa,"

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

"Selamat siang,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Sehun dan Jongin yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa bingkisan besar yang Chanyeol yakini untuk Baekhyun .

"Sehun!Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun senang. Sehun dan Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk sepupu ipar mereka dengan sayang. Bahkan. Sehun tak ragu untuk mencium kening Baekhyun karena dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Kalian tidak bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memberi ruang untuk Jongin dan Sehun agar duduk di dekat Baekhyun. Benar saja, mereka tidak memakai baju formal mereka layaknya akan pergi bekerja. Siang ini mereka hanya menggunakan kemeja modis dan celana jeans juga sneakers.

"Bagaimana bisa bekerja bila rekan kami pun tidak masuk ke kantor selama beberapa hari,"ketus Jongin. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa. Sekedar informasi, mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dan ketiganya menjabat sebagai direktur utama perusahaan yang merintis sejak dahulu tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jongin sambil memijat lembut kaki Baekhyun .

"Sudah agak mendingan. Sekarang perutku sudah tidak mual lagi, aku juga sudah bisa makan dengan baik sekarang,"

"Tapi memang tubuhmu kurus dengan begitu cepat, Baek. Terakhir bertemu aku masih melihat pipi chubby mu," ujar Sehun sambil meringis. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol mengambil tempat di kiri Baekhyun yang kosong dan mulai mengupas buah apel untuk istrinya.

"Chanyeol sudah cerita pada kami bahwa kau mengkonsumsi obat diet kan? Astaga! Kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo kemari, aku yakin mereka akan marah padamu dan membelikanmu seribu satu makanan yang kau inginkan saat itu juga," ujar Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol dan Sehun menggumam mengiyakan.

"Mereka tahu?" tanya Baekhyun takut – takut," Percayalah mereka sungguh mengerikan jika sudah marah," takut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau juga sama mengerikannya dengan mereka tahu," ujar Chanyeol gemas. Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh

"Tadinya kau pikir kau anorexia," ujar Sehun polos yang dihadiahi pukulan dari Baekhyun

"Yak! Aku tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu!"

"Kau mengkonsumsi obat diet saja itu sudah diluar akal sehat, Baek ckckckck," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun dengan sepotong apel manis yang ia kupas dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan kemudian melahapnya.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu tidak Baek?" tawar Sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan antusias, "Dulu saat kau pertama kali menerima cinta Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu" Sehun sempat menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya,"berkata bahwa ia akan menerima mu apa adanya sampai kalian nanti menikah. Euw, padahal kalian baru saja pacaran tapi dia sudah berpikir jauh," ujar Sehun. Chanyeol terdiam, antara malu atau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat sahabatnya membongkar semua rahasianya. Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dan melirik Chanyeol.

"Bahkan beberapa hari lalu Chanyeol mengeluh pada kami karena pola diet mu yang tidak sehat menurut nya. Ia bahkan hampir menangis saat mengatakan 'Aku menerima nya apa adanya, ia gendut ataupun kurus' hahaha, aku masih ingat ekspresiny," Jongin terbahak dan melirik Chanyeol yang sudah hampir melemparnya dengan apel. Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah jahilnya

"Suamiku ini melankolis juga ya,"

"Maka itu jangan lagi kau diet Baek, kalau kau tidak mau melihat suamimu menangis sepanjang hari sampai wajah nya memerah bak bayi baru lahir," Jongin tertawa dan melakukan toss dengan Sehun.

"Kalian bedebah!Pulang sana!hush hush"

* * *

 _ **Big Fat Butt**_

* * *

Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang membantunya merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas besar. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat hari ini ia akan pulang. Ia mengambil kaca dan tersenyum melihat rambutnya yang ia gulung keatas, meninggalkan beberapa helai.

"Kita tunggu Chanyeol dulu baru kita pulang oke? Ia sedang mengurus administrasi," ujar Luhan sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun dan tersenyum menatap sepupunya. Luhan merapikan sisi rambut Baekhyun.

"Ziyu kemana? Mengapa kau malah meninggalkannya di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Oh, dia bersama Sehun. Dia tadinya ingin ikut kemari tetapi dia harus sekolah karena hari ini anak itu ada tes menari di TK nya," ujar Luhan kemudian menaruh ponselnya lagi di sakunya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak usah aku masih kenyang kau cekoki aku dengan banyak makanan kemarin," ringis Baekhyun. Luhan berdecak dan memukul paha Baekhyun lembut

"Roti mungkin?atau puding?" tawar Luhan lagi.

"Tidak Lu, nanti saja sampai dirumah aku akan makan,"

"Makan yang banyak!" perintah Luhan sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Iya iya," kekeh Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar saat ia mendapati Chanyeol yang datang dengan Jackson di gendongannya.

"Mommy," sapa Jackson dengan suara kecil namun bocah lucu itu tersenyum saat melihat ibunya. Terang saja, sebelum masuk Chanyeol menyuruh bocah itu untuk tidak berteriak karena akan menggangu pasien lain di rumah sakit bila ia berteriak.

"Jackson!"

Luhan mengambil alih Jackson kemudian mencopot tas ransel yang dibawa anak itu dan juga sepatu nya. Ia menaruh Jackson di tempat tidur agar leluasa bersama ibunya.

"Kok Jackson bisa ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil menoleh pada suaminya. Chanyeol mengambil ransel Jackson dan menaruhnya di sofa, " Dia memaksa Baek. Kemarin Yoora Noona bilang dia menangis sepanjang hari ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Sayang Mommy," lirih Baekhyun sambil menggendong Jackson dan memeluknya, kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Jackson. Baekhyun menitikan air matanya, kemudian kembali tersenyum saat Jackson memainkan kedua pipinya yang tidak segemuk dahulu.

"Mommy, Jackson rindu," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara dibuat - buat sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Memperhatikan aksi buah cintanya bersama sang istri yang terlihat bahagia.

"Jackson tidak nakal kan selama Mommy disini? Tidak merepotkan Aunty Yoora? Nenek dan Kakek juga kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk sulung nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jackson tidak nakal," ujar Jackson sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun, "Mommy sakit apa?" tanya Jackson. Baekhyun terharu mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang semakin hari semakin pandai berbicara.

"Mommy sakit karena tidak mau makan. Makannya Jackson harus makan dengan lahap dan tidak menolak sayur, ya", ujar Luhan sambil mengelus rambut keponakannya. Jackson mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Luhan mencium pipinya.

"Mommy janji tidak sakit lagi ya, Jackson kesepian," ujar Jackson sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun. Sang ibu tersentuh dengan pernyataan Jackson. Dengan sayang Baekhyun memeluk bocah itu dan mencium pipi nya yang gembul.

"Mommy janji tidak akan sakit lagi, demi Jackson," ujar Baekhyun sungguh – sungguh.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjanji, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan lagi membiarkan istrinya sakit dan merasakan penderitaan yang merugikan diriya, juga banyak orang. Sebagai kepala rumah tangga, ia akan terus menjadikan keluarganya nomor satu, dan mencintai Baekhyun juga Jackson tanpa batas. Karena kehidupan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah mereka berdua, tambatan hati Chanyeol, kekasih hatinya.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _ **Bacotan author**_ :Iya tau ini kependekan iya tau. Tapi chap depan Icha usahain panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan ;" ohya, chap ini kemungkinan chap depan adalah chapter terakhir, kalaupun ada epilogue ya itu bonus ya :) tapi sebelumnya tetep, Icha minta dukunngan dengan cara setelah membaca jangan lupa review ya karena ketahuilah satu review itu menambah semangat author yeay!

.

Muntah sampai ada flek darah itu pernah gw alami sendiri, dan tiba - tiba kepikiran kalo bisa juga Baek kek gitu ya. hehehe dan juga sedikit curhat, gw emang smpet diet kek Baek dan berbuahkan hasil buruk yaitu sakit. So, diet itu bagus tapi kita harus pinter - pinter jalaninnya. Kita yang kenal tubuh kita. Buat apa diet klo lo sakit? tp kalo diet bikin lo sehat, itu yang bagus. Jangan bodo kek gw deh yang dietnya ge bener hehehe

.

Dan gw apdet ff bareng author kece lainnya seperti, **Puputri,Baekbychuu,SilvieVienoy96,Oh Yuri,RedApplee,Railash61,Hyurien92,Park Ayoung,Byun Min Hwa, Myka Reien, JongTakGu88, SayakaDini dan CussonsBaekby**. Mangga di baca Fanfic mereka juga buat nemenin malming kalian ya :)

.

See you at next chapter :*


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

**Big Fat Butt**

 **Author :** PrincePink

 **Cast :** Monmy Baek – Daddy Yeol

 **Other Cast :** Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun – Baby Jackson

 **Rate :** M

 **Genre :** Genderswitch, Drama, Romance , Family

 **Summary :** Bagi Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun adalah _Body Goals_ sesungguhnya. Mungkin orang diluar sana berpikir bahwa tubuh bak _Victoria Secret_ adalah body goals terbaik, atau idol – idol korea yang rela menyedot lemak mereka untuk kaki yang ramping . Tidak, Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Baginya, payudara yang besar,pantat montok dan paha berisi Baekhyun adalah hal terindah baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Final Chapter**

 **.**

 **She's a baby maker**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah grafik yang dinamis tidak akan pernah menggambarkan sebuah garis lurus, garis menaik ataupun garis menurun. Karena grafik yang dinamis adalah grafik yang memiliki perubahan, bukan sebuah garis yang tetap pada porosnya. Sama seperti kehidupan. Jika kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup mu berat dan penuh dilema, namun secercah kebahagiaan mengubah seluruh hidup mu, maka kau adalah manusia yang diberkati Tuhan dengan segala kebaikannya. Perbandingannya, jika kau diberi satu kehidupan yang indah, lalu bagai setitik air gelap yang menetesi air jernih, kepahitan hadir dalam hidupmu, mengubah segala kebahagiaanmu. Benarkan, hidup itu bahkan akan berubah drastis ketika hal – hal yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan datang kedalam hidupmu.

Baekhyun merasakannya, ia tahu bahwa beberapa saat lalu orang – orang mencemooh nya hanya karena ukuran fisiknya yang bisa dibilang tidak patut jika seorang wanita memiliki ukuran badan terlalu besar apalagi kau masuk dalam kriteria obesitas. Itu sama saja dengan mimpi buruk bagi kaum wanita. Dukungan dan cinta kasih dari orang – orang yang Baekhyun sayangi adalah point penting dari keseluruhan hal – hal yang membuatnya bersyukur akan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang langsing. Ya, Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Meskipun ia harus melewati beberapa fase 'pahit' yang harus ia telan dalam menjalani kehidupannya dengan fisiknya yang tidak sempurna.

Kesempurnaan adalah hal yang relatif. Kecantikan adalah hal yang tidak bisa diukur dengan kuantitas, itu yang Baekhyun pelajari dari Chanyeol. Suaminya yang akan terus mencintainya bahkan ketika tubuhnya sekarang sudah jauh lebih kurus dari tubuhnya dahulu. Baekhyun mungkin tidak meragukan cinta suaminya yang terus diberikan padanya meskipun dahulu tubuhnya bak 'gajah' besar, tapi Baekhyun amat sangat bersyukur ketika suaminya tetap mencintainya meskipun sekarang pahanya semakin kecil, lingkar perutnya turun sampai 20 cm, apalagi gelambir di tangannya yang semakin kencang.

Cara Baekhyun dalam mengecilkan tubuhnya tergolong ekstrim dan tidak disarankan untuk siapapun, namun Baekhyun tidak bodoh dengan membiarkan tubuhnya gemuk kembali. Sekarang ia menjaga dan mengunci tubuhnya dengan berolahraga rutin ( _sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berolahraga sekalipun_ ), setiap hari melakukan pola makan sehat dengan mengurangi cemilan ( _kalaupun ia mau, ia hanya memakannya sedikit dan tidak berlebihan)_ , juga ia menjalankan pola hidup sehat dengan sering beryoga dan melakukan pilates.

Siapa sangka, Baekhyun si gemuk sekarang berubah drastis menjadi _Hot Mama_ dengan tubuh sintal, tangan kencang, pantat montok, juga tubuh yang kencang. Ah! Jangan lupa perut yang rata. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecilkan pahanya, biar saja.

"Aku dan Kim Kardashian sudah sama, biar saja pahaku montok begini," Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol?

Jangan ditanya. Suaminya ini bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun bila sedang berolahraga. Jangan salahkan pikiran mesumnya tapi salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memang sengaja melakukan itu semua agar suaminya senang dan terpuaskan bila melihat tubuhnya. Tidak salah bukan jika seorang istri memberikan hal terbaik bagi suaminya meskipun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol akan tetap mencintainya dengan kondisinya yang sedemikian rupa. Bahkan Chanyeol menjadi suami yang super protektif setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia akan mengontrol apa yang dimakan istrinya setiap hari, mengecek apakah ia makan dengan benar. Ia tidak ingin lagi melihat istrinya sakit karena itu membuatnya menderita.

 _Because true love isn't about size and beauty. True love is about heart, every kiss, hugs, even every tears that trickled, right?_

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

Udara pagi adalah hal terbaik bagi kehidupan manusia. Karena menghirup udara pagi dapat melancarkan peredaran darah ke seluruh tubuh terutama otak, mengurangi stress dan dapat menenangkan jiwa. Betul begitu karena Baekhyun merasakannya. Setiap pagi, Baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang bangun paling pagi di rumahnya. Jackson tidak mungkin karena balita itu akan bangun setiap pukul 6 pagi secara rutin dengan waktu tidur pukul 9 malam. Sedang Chanyeol, suaminya itu akan bangun dengan jangka waktu cukup dekat sebelum waktu bangun tidur Jackson. Maka itu sebelum semua anggota keluarganya bangun dan sibuk mencarinya, maka Baekhyun akan bangun pukul 5 pagi, menghabiskan waktu 25 menit untuk _work out_ sederhana, dan setelah itu ia akan melakukan yoga demi 'kelangsingan hidupnya, sekalian ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menghirup udara di pagi hari yang menenangkannya sebelum memulai hari – harinya mengurus dua lelaki berwajah serupa itu.

Baekhyun menggelar matrasnya di tamannya yang berumput. Dengan bermodalkan tanktop ketat hitam,juga yoga pants hitam yang mencetak bokong sexy nya, Baekhyun duduk diatas matras. Gerakan pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyilakan kakinya, menaruh kedua tangannya dimasing – masing paha, dan menghirup udara dengan perlahan sambil menutup matanya.

Exhale, inhale

Baekhyun melakukan semuanya dengan tenang. Beberapa bulan lalu, pelatih yoga nya mengajarkan bahwa ketika kita melakukan meditasi dan mensuggest tubuh kita untuk kurus, maka itu akan berhasil. Baekhyun melakukan itu sekarang, ia mensuggest dirinya untuk tetap langsing dan terus bertahan dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Sampai sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, juga kecupan – kecupan kecil di bahu terbukanya. Baekhyun tidak membuka matanya dan masih melanjutkan meditasi nya. Tangan besar itu makin lama naik keatas payudara Baekhyun kemudian meremasnya perlahan.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggangu sesi olahragaku setiap pagi," ujar Baekhyun santai. Sosok itu terkekeh, dan tangannya semakin nakal untuk masuk kedalam tanktop Baekhyun dan mengelus perut rata itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan memukul tangan iseng itu dengan keras.

"Aduh!"

"Kau ini tidak punya telinga apa?" tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan marah. Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum polos dan kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Pagi – pagi sudah marah, tidak baik loh sayang,"

"Siapa yang tidak marah bila sesosok raksasa mengangguku dengan tidak elitnya," kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol, sosok itu, memajukan bibirnya dengan kekanakan.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku. Aku kan hanya rindu dengan istriku. Sudah kutinggal 3 hari ke luar kota, eh sisi ranjangku tadi pagi sudah kosong", ujar Chanyeol manja sambil menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Wanita beranak satu itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum, kemudian dengan lembut mengecup pipi Chanyeol .

"Tumben kau bangun jam segini? Biasanya waktu bangun mu beriringan dengan waktu bangun Jackson," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap suaminya yang mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu makanya aku bangun lebih pagi. Kalau bocah itu sudah bangun, pasti kau di monopoli olehnya," Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Diakan masih kecil. Wajar, dia membutuhkan ibunya di usianya yang masih balita," ujar Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol tidak mengiyakan, dan malah mengecup leher Baekhyun dengan ciuman kupu – kupunya.

"Eungh, Chan geli,"

"Diam sebentar, kenapa sih?" kesal Chanyeol.

"Iya, tapi kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik depan rumahnya, takut tetangganya melihat. Namun, mata Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat sosok bertubuh langsing sedang berdiri di balik pagar rumahnya yang berwarna ungu dengan wajah geram. Baekhyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, gendong aku cepat!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Lelaki itu membelalak saat Baekhyun tiba – tiba meraup bibir Chanyeol kasar. Chanyeol ikut membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan saat wanitanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher, Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh itu yang sudah siap melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman dengan posisi Baekhyun di gendongan Chanyeol. Sedang pria bertelinga peri itu sesekali meremas bokong semok itu. Chanyeol terus mencium Baekhyun dengan membelit lidah dan terakhir, ia membenturkan pelan punggung Baekhyun ke tembok dan menciumi lehernya. Alhasil, Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Geli Chan,"

"Sayang, aku tahu maksudmu apa melakukan ini," bisik Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeringai. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melirik wanita di sebrang sana yang kesal dan marah dengan pemandangan yang kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tunjukan.

"Biar dia tau rasa dan sadar kalau Chanyeol Park hanya milikku,"

"Tapi aku suka," bisik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan panas, membiarkan wanita itu semakin panas dan marah.

Iya, Baekhyun senang mempertontonkan kemesraan nya dengan suaminya didepan Yuan Shan – Shan, tetangganya yang genit.

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum melihat Jackson yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Bocah itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada Baekhyun sambil menghisap botol susunya. Baekhyun kembali mengecek social media nya dan membiarkan buah cintanya bersandar di dadanya. Jackson tanpa sadar menepuk – nepuk dada berisi Baekhyun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ey, Jackson kan sudah punya susu di botol. Jangan menyusu di sini ya sayang," ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jackson. Bagaimanapun, Jackson hanya bocah kecil yang sesekali ingin kembali menyusu di sumber ASI nya dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol harus berusaha keras agar buah cintanya tidak mengalami kemunduran perkembangan.

"Baek,apa pisang ku masih ada di kulkas?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Pisang tidak bagus disimpan dikulkas. Aku menyimpannya di dalam lemari," balas Baekhyun sambil mengintip Jackson yang sudah menutup matanya.

Chanyeol memilih tidak bekerja karena selain letih, ia juga rindu berkumpul dengan keluarganya, kedua kekasih hatinya, Baekhyun dan Jackson. Sehingga saat Jackson sudah mendengkur halus, Chanyeol segera menggendong anaknya, dan menimangnya di gendongannya, dengan niat agar putranya tidur dengan lelap siang itu.

"Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan menurunkan kaos nya yang naik karena Jackson berada di atasnya tadi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali menimang Jackson .

Baekhyun berjalan kedapur, mengambil satu buah pisang dan membuang semua kulitnya, kemudian kembali ke Ruang Tengah dan berjalan mendekati suaminya. Baekhyun menyodorkan pisang itu pada mulut Chanyeol dan suaminya itu membuka mulutnya, dengan lahap memakan semua pisangnya sampai habis. Sebagai penutup, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku Jackson yang berhasil memakan habis buahnya kemudian kau berikan ciuman sebagai hadiah?" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan

"Kalian berdua kan sama – sama mirip," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Jacksondan berjalan ke kamar untuk memindahkan Jackson ke atas ranjang. Setelah dirasa aman, Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah dan tersenyum nakal melihat istrinya yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya dengan pose cukup

Menantang?

Kaki di buka lebar, dan gundukan yang membusung.

Chanyeol dengan lembut membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Baekhyun, dan mengecup kedua dada itu dengan gemas. Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia membiarkan suaminya melakukan apa saja, asal tidak dengan -

"Jangan meremas dada, ini masih siang," ujar Baekhyun saat merasakan linu di dada kirinya karena remasan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping.

"Jackson sudah siap memiliki adik," bisik Chanyeol.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil. Kalau dia sudah masuk taman kanak kanak baru akan kupertimbangkan," ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh ponselnya. Ia melirik surai hitam suaminya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Lagipula bisa – bisa kau merajuk setiap hari. Satu anak saja kau sudah kalang kabut bila aku di monopoli olehnya, apalagi dua,"

"Benar juga," jawab Chanyeol, "Jackson juga masih terlalu kecil. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua untuknya,"

"Tapi kau bebas kok jika ingin membuat anak denganku kapanpun," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyeringai sexy. Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Asal pakai pengaman," ujar Baekhyun sambil memencet hidung bangur suaminya.

"Iya,lagipula kau kan masih meminum pil kontrasepsi mu, Baek."

"Karena kau suka lupa memakai pengaman,"

Chanyeol kembali menaruh kepalanya di dada Baekhyun dan berujar 'empuk' saat kepalanya ia taruh diatas dada Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih asik mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Ah aku lupa!" pekik Chanyeol lalu mendudukan dirinya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran menatap suaminya

"Ada apa Yeol?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan memilih berlari ke kamar mereka. Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan menunggu pendamping hidupnya kembali ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar dari arah kamar.

"Kenapa sih?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa memudarkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan dua buah passport ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Passport?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan passport ditangannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Lusa, kita terbang ke Jepang," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Ia memegang kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang," Aku ingin kembali merasakan bulan madu kita yang kedua. Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihat istriku ini berlibur. Sejak Jackson lahir, kau belum pernah berlibur," tutur Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nya yang berkaca – kaca. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Selama ini aku menikah denganmu apa aku selalu bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun menggeleng dan segera memeluk tubuh kekar itu.

"Terimakasih Park Chan,"

"Sama – sama,Sayang,"

"Tapi," Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol," Jackson? Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan gemas kemudian merapikan rambut Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa ada Sehun dan Luhan, sayang?"ujarnya dengan seringaian di wajah nya yang rupawan.

"Yak! Mereka bukan penitipan anak,"

"Demi kelancaran bulan madu kita sayang, ayolah!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian tertawa dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Sang suami membalas pelukannya dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh itu dan kecupan di bahu Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Big Fat Butt**_

* * *

Tidak ada destinasi terindah yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan seumur hidupnya tanpa pendamping hidupnya yang ikut bersama dengannya dalam sebuah perjalanan liburan. Sebelum menikah,mungkin Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali pergi ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya ataupun sahabat – sahabatnya. Namun yang paling berkesan adalah saat ia menghabiskan bulan madunya bersama Baekhyun di New Zeland sekaligus menjenguk paman dan bibi Baekhyun yang ada disana, dan setelah mereka memiliki anak yang sudah berusia 1 tahun, Jepang akan menjadi destinasi mereka selanjutnya untuk bulan madu ke – 2.

Hal ini sudah dipikirkan Chanyeol matang – matang. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang membuat pria bertelinga peri ini memilih berlibur ditengah –tengah pekerjaannnya yang padat dan juga keadaan istri dan anak nya yang menjadi pertimbangan lain bagi Chanyeol. _Yang pertama,_ Chanyeol ingin melepas penatnya dengan berlibur bersama orang tercintanya dan juga melupakan sejenak tugas – tugasnya sebagai salah satu direksi di perusahaannya. _Kedua_ , Chanyeol melihat bahwa istrinya selama ini tidak pernah memanjakan dirinya sendiri, sebagai contoh, selama menikah Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta seperti istri – istri lainnya untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya di salon, berbelanja, dan hal lain yang mampu mempercantik dirinya. Bahkan ketika Jackson lahir, Baekhyun benar – benar fokus pada keluarganya dan tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Baju pun Chanyeol yang belikan. Oleh sebab itu, liburannya ke Jepang akan menjadi ajanh dimana Chanyeol akan membiarkan Baekhyun memanjakan dirinya, bersenang – senang tanpa harus memikirkan bagaimana kondisi rumahnya, makan apa nanti, dan segala kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Dan _alasan terakhir,_ adalah Jackson. Jujur, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Jackson, putra kecilnya yang merupakan darah dagingnya yang tampan. Semenjak Jackson lahir, Baekhyun akan membagi perhatiannya kepada Jackson dan malah bocah mungil itu mendominasi Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun tak pernah mengabaikan Chanyeol. Tetap saja, sisi egois Chanyeol berkata lain. Ia ingin waktu berkualitasnya bersama Baekhyun dan bulan madu kedua ini adalah cara lain untuk membuat Jackson tidak ada diantara mereka selama beberapa hari

 _'Jackson , sayang maafkan Daddy ya,'_ batin Chanyeol saat matanya melihat wallpaper ponselnya yang memunculkan foto Baekhyun, dirinya dan Jackson.

Tuhkan, Chanyeol langsung rindu pada buah hatinya. Padahal ini juga salah satu rencananya agar bulan madu keduanya dengan Baekhyun berhasil. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah membaca novelnya sambil menggengam tangan kiri Chanyeol. Beberapa menit lagi akan boarding pass dan keduanya tengah menunggu di bandara. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak Jackson jalan – jalan dan membelikan apapun yang anaknya mau. Kemudian ditengah – tengah acara makan siang mereka di McDonald ( _Fast Food favourit Jackson_ ), dengan memegang banyak mainan dan Happy Meals, Baekhyun membujuk Jackson untuk menginap dirumah Luhan dan Sehun selama seminggu karena Mommy dan Daddy nya akan pergi jauh. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana dirinya membujuk Jackson akan membawa Doraemon beserta teman – temannya untuk Jackson saat pulang nanti.

Dan diluar ekspektasi mereka, Jackson hanya menjawab "Oke," sambil kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Kedua orang tuanya? Hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"Hehehehe," kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup majalahnya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

" Aku masih ingat bagaimana Jackson menjawab kemarin. Lucu sekali," Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan kekehannya seakan menular pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya seperti itu? Pasti kau ya?" tunjuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi istrinya dengan gemas.

"Memang aku sangat mirip dengannya ya?"

"Salah. Harusnya kau tanya _'memang dia sangat mirip denganku ya?_ ' maka akan kujawab itu Iya. Karena Jackson tidak mirip denganku," ujar Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Itu artinya aku sangat mencintaimu. Mitosnya kan begitu," Chanyeol menggedikan bahunya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengerling menggoda

"Uh- Huh, dan anak kedua nanti ia harus mirip denganku," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu tempat aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga," bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Baekhyun tersenyum sombong dan menepuk dada Chanyeol

"Dan kau akan ditangkap security karena dianggap berbuat cabul padaku,"

"Kau kan istriku!"

"Tetap saja, Pabo!"kesal Baekhyun sambil mencubit perut Chanyeol mengakibatkan lenguhan sakit dari bibir suaminya.

Suara wanita dari speaker bandara menjadi pengingat mereka berdua bahwa sudah waktunya untuk memasuki pesawat. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil tas nga kemudian berjalan disamping suaminya.

'Semoga ini menjadi perjalanan yang mengenangkan'- batin Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Big Fat Butt**_

* * *

Baekhyun adalah satu – satunya perempuan yang pernah merasakan betapa bergairahnya lelaki di sampingnya ini. Seumur hidupnya, hanya lelaki inilah yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya, menciumnya dengan hasrat, merengkuhnya, menyetubuhinya, bahkan seperti sekarang, melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Baekhyun. Dari mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam blouse Baekhyun, memasukan tangannya kedalam bra, dan mencubit puting Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Chan,"

Bahkan Lelaki itu berani mencium Baekhyun dengan hasrat saat semua orang tengah beristirahat karena penerbangan malam mereka. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan sayu

"Tidak sayang, tidak disini," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia menarik tangannya dari dalam baju Baekhyun kemudian merapikan blouse istrinya yang terbuka. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Its okay. This is not fault,"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Pria itu harus menahan kembali syahwatnya dan mementingkan istrinya lagi kali ini. Biarlah, toh seminggu ia akan memiliki Baekhyun secara jiwa dan raga. Tidak akan ada yang menganggunya.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya saat Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Ya apapun," ujar Chanyeol. Tak dipungkiri, Chanyeol agak khawatir dengan permintaan istrinya ini.

"Aku ingin," ujar Baekhyun dengan ceria, kemudian memegang rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya," Kita berdua mewarnai rambut kita dengan warna yang sama,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil menggumam 'uh-huh'

"Aku ingin sekali mencat rambutku dengan warnah merah terang. Dan ide gila ku semakin liar. Aku ingin kita berdua sehingga kita akan menjadi seperti couple. Ya Chanyeol,mau ya?" pinta Baekhyun sambil mengatupkan tangannya.

"Tapi itu akan terlihat alay Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol lemas.

"Ayolah, seminggu ini saja. Setelah kembali ke Korea, kau boleh kembali mengecat rambutmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun, " Ya, ya? Please, Yeollie," pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yeay, aku sayang Chanyeol," pekik Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berdoa semoga dirinya tidak dikira member boyband selama dia berlibur di Jepang.

.

.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya di Narita Airport, Baekhyun segera membawa Chanyeol untuk mencari salon di dekat bandara. Dengan keahlian bahasa Jepang mereka, pasangan suami istri ini dengan mudah menemukan salon tersebut.

 ** _Hair Salon Kings_**

Salon yang terletak dekat dengan bandara. Baekhyun segera memasuki salon itu dan tersenyum saat para pekerja tersenyum padanya

( _The Italic means Japan Conversation_ )

" _Selamat malam Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

 _"Aku dan suamiku akan mengubah warna rambut kami. Bisakah?"_ tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa itu salon hanya melihat – lihat isi ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol tahu dan keharuman yang feminim.

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan memanggilkan temanku dulu untuk mewarnai rambut kalian. Nyonya dan Tuan bisa tunggu disini,"_

 _"Okay,"_

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangan suaminya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Pertama kali ke sini eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut istrinya.

"Wanginya membuatku mual,"

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan aroma salon untuk 1 jam kedepan," ujar Baekhyun.

Dan pekerja salon tadipun datang membawa temannya. Disinilah Chanyeol harus memulai perjuangannya untuk merasakan pertama kali bagaimana rambutnya di warnai layaknya wanita. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan senyuman provokatif nya.

'Baiklah, demi si sexy ini apapun akan kulakukan. Jackson, doakan rambut ayahmu ini ya sayang'

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

"Kau tetap terlihat tampan kok dengan rambut baru mu. Malah semakin tampan," ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang berbalut T-Shirt hitam panjang dari belakang. Chanyeol menyisiri rambutnya, dan memakaikan gel agar rambutnya tertarik ke atas.

"Aku kan memang selalu tampan. Semua wanita bertekuk lutut padaku," ujar Chanyeol narsis sambil melirik istrinya yang melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya sinis.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun – _yang masih memakai bathrobe_ – duduk dikasur sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol menaruh sisirnya dimeja dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang merajuk. Inilah saatnya dimana Chanyeol akan menjadi pihak yang harus berusaha memenangkan hati si terkasih saat merajuk. Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh sayangnya berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun dan menaruh kedua tangannya di samping paha Baekhyun.

"Karena aku bilang bahwa semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut padaku hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan berusaha tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahukan cuma kau yang ada dihatiku. Tidak ada yang lain," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terpoles dengan eyeliner juga soflense berwarna soft gray.

"Bukan hanya itu," ujar Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya.

"Lantas?"

"Kau tidak memuji warna rambutku sedang sejak kemarin aku memujimu," ujar Baekhyun sedih. Chanyeol ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini. Bodoh, bisa – bisanya ia tidak peka dengan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memberinya kode sejak kemarin. Pria berambut merah itu menatap rambut Baekhyun yang sudah di style dengan indah, dibuat bergelombang dan juga harum

Chanyeol mengelus rambut itu dengan lembut dan diakhir, ia memberikan ciuman di ujung rambut Baekhyun yang ikal.

"Kalau Barbie bisa hidup ia akan iri padamu," puji Chanyeol jujur. Baekhyun memang cantik pagi ini dan ia barubsadar bahwa istrinya 5 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya dengan warna rambut seperti ini

"Baekhyunku seperti boneka. Aku bahkan terpesona dengan kecantikannya saat ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun kagum. Baekhyun terkekeh dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau mirip," Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya dan tersenyum lebar saat satu nama terlintas di kepalanya," Rapper EXO yang tingginya sama sepertimu," ujar Baekhyun ceria. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bahkan aku lebih tampan dari dia,"

"Ohya?tapi dia lebih muda, enerjik. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah tua, beristri, sudah punya anak," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencolek hidung Chanyeol

"Meskipun begitu aku ini _hot daddy_ kan bagimu?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Baekhyun tersenyum imut dan menerima kecupan di bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau bersiap, aku kebawah sebentar. Saat aku menelepon mu, kau segera turun ke basement hotel oke?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Ra-ha-sia,"

"Menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium kening Baekhyun. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasur.

"Aku tunggu di basement ya. Jangan terlalu lama, sayang," ujar Chanyeol sambil melenggang pergi keluar dari kamar yang mereka pesan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membayangkan, apa yang akan disiapkan suaminya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil satu potong casual sexy dress dengan tangan panjang, dan mini, hanya 30cm diatas lutut. Motif polkadot nya menonjolkan tubuh bagian bawah dan dua dada Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfume kesukaannya di leher dan di pergelangan tangan, tak lupa ia membubuhkan blush on tipis diwajahnya

"Menawan," bisik Baekhyun saat melihat penampilannya. Bunyi ponsel nya mengejutkan wanita itu. Ia mengambil ponsel nyayang ia taruh dalam clutch dan tersenyum saat melihat ID call yang memanggilnya.

"Iya aku turun sayang," jawab Baekhyun. Wanita itu segera mematikan ponselnya dan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya menuju basement untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan mungkin, kejutan yang akan diterimanya.

.

.

Chanyeol dimata Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang penuh kejutan, pemanis hidupnya, dan si ceria yang menggemaskan. Meskipun orang – orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang datar, _expression-less_ , tapi dia akan menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda jika berada dihadapan Baekhyun dan Jackson,juga keluarganya. Si penuh kejutan dan sexy, itu panggilan baru dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol saat ini. Apalagi saat Baekhyun tiba di basement dan dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk diatas Harley Davidson dengan jaket kulit dan helm yang ia pegang.

Chanyeol bersiul saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah takjub.

"Kaget?" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mencurikan Park Chan? Kau dapat darimana motor ini?" tanya Baekhyun menginterogasi. Chanyeol hanya memakaikan Baekhyun helm dan mengambil jaket kulit dari dalam jok motornya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun

"Rahasia," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ck, Chanyeol~" rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan memakaikan Baekhyun dengan jaket kulit yang senada dengan yang ia pakai.

"Ayo,kita mulai liburan dihari pertama kita," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali harus terkekeh dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaiki motor kemudian setelah siap, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya memakai helm untuk dirinya sendiri dan setelah siap, ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Sudah siap _love_?"

"Siap, Captain!"

Dan Chanyeol pun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan cukup sambil membiarkan angin menyapa tubuhnya dan Baekhyun.

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

 _1st Place_

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah **_Shibuya_**. Pusat mode dan perbelanjaan di Jepang yang menjadi tujuan setiap wisatawan. Setelah memarkirkan motor, dan juga melepas jaketnya. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan tidak membiarkan sepasang matapun tergoda dengan istrinya yang cantik, dan bak barbie ini. Chanyeol akan menatap sinis setiap mata lelaki Jepang yang menatap nafsu Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol tak segan mengumpat dengan bahasa Jepang.

" _Baka_!" umpat Chanyeol. Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Mulutmu Park Chan!"

"Lihatlah mata lelaki itu, menatapmu tidak berhenti!" keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya

"Ayolah, wajahmu sudah segarang Yakuza, siapa sih yang berani menggodaku? Hanya orang bodoh!"

Chanyeol kembali menjadi jinak jika dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun. Kembali ia mengeratkan rangkulannya dan berjalan mengelilingi Shibuya yang dipenuhi anak – anak muda.

"Chan, aku mau itu," pinta Baekhyun saat melihat pedagang yang menjual bando – bando lucu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memohon.

"Selama seminggu, dompetku adalah milikmu,"

"Yeay,"

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah istrinya. Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat bando – bando lucu itu. Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tersenyum saat Sehun mengirimkan foto Jackson yang tengah sarapan bersama Taeoh dan Ziyu. Ia bahkan sudah rindu dengan putranya. Chanyeol mengetikan beberapa pesan pada Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk menjaganya selama seminggu

"Sayang, kemarilah," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung melotot saat Baekhyun memakaikannya bando Mickey Mouse.

"Ah, Kyeopta," ujar Baekhyun yang juga sudah memakai bandonya, hanya saja Baekhyun memakai bando Minnie Mouse.

"Baek," rajuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggerakan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan

"Eits, katanya mau mengabulkan setiap permohonanku?"

"Huft baiklah. Aku lemah pada tikus sexy ini," canda Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas. Setelah membayarnya, Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan mengitari Shibuya, membeli oleh – oleh ataupun membeli apa yang mereka mau.

Uangku adalah uangmu, uangmu adalah uangmu. Itulah prinsip Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia rela menghabiskan uang di dompetnya demi kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk membeli beberapa potong baju – baju modis di setiap store, karena Chanyeol berpikir baju Baekhyun sudah tidak ada yang muat. Dalam arti terlalu besar. Sekarang tubuh Baekhyun sudah kecil dan banyak baju – bajunya dahulu yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai, maka dari itu Chanyeol rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk membelilan Baekhyu banyak pakaian. Toh,uang Chanyeol tidak akan pernah habis,kkk~

Chanyeol pun membeli action figure kesukaannya, One Piece dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng saat suaminya terlihat bagai balita yang memasuki toko permen saat itu. Baekhyun dengan gemas mencium pipi Chanyeol saat pria nya menatap kagum miniature …. Dan teman – temannya.

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

 _2nd Place_

Perut lapar akan menganggu kegiatan apapun. Maka Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke salah satu tempat makan di daerah Shibuya, ** _Densetsu no Sutadon_**. Dari namannya saja Baekhyun tahu restoran ini menyajikan Sutadon*.

( _Sutadon_ : _Semangkuk besar nasi dengan daging babi_ )

Kembali mereka pun mempraktekan kefasihan mereka dalam berbahasa Jepang, memilih tempat duduk paling belakang, dan duduk berhadapan. Setelah memesan, Chanyeol diam – diam akan mengambil poto Baekhyun yang tengah melamun, atau menatap Ocha nya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan kembali menaruh ponselnya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Keduanya terdiam dan saling menyatakan rasa cinta nya masing – masing melalui genggaman tangan mereka.

Pelayanpun tiba dan memberikan dua mangkuk Sutadon juga Miso soup sebagai tambahan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan tersenyum saat pelayan itu izin pergi karena sudah menaruh pesanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil sumpitnya, berdoa,dan mulai memakan nasinya dengan lahap. Baekhyun menatap nasi dihadapannya dalam diam, dan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Chanyeol yang sudah memasukan 3 suapan nasi terdiam dan memperhatikan istrinya. Dengan cepat ia menelan nasinya.

"Ck," Chanyeol menatap sinis Baekhyun. Yang ditatap menegakan kepalanya dan balik menatap mata besar itu.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan dietmu,huh?" tanya Chanyeol dimgin. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal dan menaruh satu potong daging babi dari mangkuknya ke dalam mangkuk Baekhyun.

"Makan yang banyak. Tidak usah diet lagi. Ini makanan kesukaanmu, dan aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu meneteskan liur saat melihat makanan yang kau idamkan," ujar Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih dan menatap Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Makan ya. Aku tidak mau lagi kau sakit. Kau mau membunuhku huh? Melihatmu terbaring di bangkar dengan jarum infus tertancap di tanganmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyumpit satu potong daging Babi kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun berbinar saat daging juicy itu lumer didalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat istrinya menyumpit banyak – banyak nasi nya dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Baekhyun. Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau,"

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

 _3rd Place_

Ketertarikannya pada bernyanyi membuat Chanyeol harus mau mengikuti Baekhyun yang mengajaknya ke salah satu tempat karaoke di Shibuya. Chanyeol akan selalu menuruto keinginan Baekhyun, bahkan ia dan Baekhyuntidak pernah melepaskan Bando mereka kemanapun mereka pergi, bahkan ditempat ini. Baekhyun meminta room yang kecil karena hanya berisi mereka berdua. Dengan nakal, Baekhyun meminta dua botol sake dibawakan kedalam ruangan. Chanyeol menaikan alisnya dan menyeringai.

Ruangan yang bersih dengan harum bunga sakura. Setelah petugas memberikan arahan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera memilih lagu mulai mengambil mic mereka. Lampu pada awalnya di nyalakan, dan Baekhyun memilih lagu yang cukup ceria untuk dinyanyikan mereka berdua.

 _Cake by The Ocean by The DNCE_

Chanyeol akan bersorak saat Baekhyun menaiki kursi. Mereka sesekali meneguk sake mereka dan kembali menyanyi dengan riang. Bahkan Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun tidak bisa mencapai nada tinggi dari penyanyi aslinya

" _Red Velvet, Vanilla, Chocolate in my life_ ," nyanyi Baekhyun.

"Go Baekhee! Go!"

Terus seperti itu. Secara bergiliran, Chanyeol akan memilih lagu kesukaannya dan Baekhyun yang menyorakan namanya dengan heboh ditambah panasnya sake sudah menganggu tubuhnya. Baekhyun membuka kancing atas dressnya. Sampai lagu ke tujuh, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan penerangan lampu ruangan sehingga menjadi lebih remang. Chanyeol sudah bersandar di sofa dan tertawa saat melihat istrinya sudah setengah _tripsy_. Chanyeol memang kuat minum sehingga sake sebotol tidak dapat membuatnya mabuk.

Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ketujuhnya dengan nada mengalun.

" _Baby,baby. Yeah, are you listening_?" nyanyinya dengan nada lembut dan tarian yang cukup erotis sambil membelakangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menggoyang pinggulnya dan bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu dari _Miley Cyrus- Adore You._

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk nya dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan mesra. Chanyeol turut bergoyang bersama Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup leher Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chan," dengan mic yang berada di bibirnya, desahan Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Chanyeol semakin merinding dibuatnya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia semakin gencar menjulurkan lidahnya di leher Baekhyun, bahkan sang istri mulai meremas pinggang Chanyeol dan kembali bernyanyi. Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dan naik ke dua dadanya yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Pria itu melepas bibirnya dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun masih menggoyang tubuhnya. Chanyeol ikut bergoyang pelan mengikuti Baekhyun

" _When you say you love me,know I love you more_ ," ujar Baekhyun saat menyanyikan lirik menangkap pinggag Baekhyun, dan menggendongnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Pria itu menaruh tubuhnya disofa dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali bernyanyi diatas pangkuannya.

" _Boy, I adore you_ ," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu. Baekhyun membiarkan mic nya terjatuh dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan tak kalah panas. Bermain lidah, saling memagut dan bertukar saliva. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol sehingga mereka duduk bersebelahan. Chanyeol menaikan rok Baekhyun dan mengelus paha itu dengan halus. Baekhyun melenguh saat bagian bawahnha dimanjakan jemari Chanyeol. Kembali, pria itu mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Sayang," ujar Baekhyun sambil melepas bibirnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah memerah. Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun minta di gagahi saat ini.

"Jangan lakukan disini," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar otak. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin segera melepaskan hasratnya pada pendamping hatinya ini.

"Aku tahu tempat nya dimana Baek,"

* * *

 ** _Big Fat Butt_**

* * *

 _4th Place_

 ** _Casablanca Ikebukuro_ ** adalah tempat yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini. Tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak senonoh bila ia kunjungi dengan pasangan yang tidak sah dimata hukum. Namun, Chanyeol mendatangi tempat yang seumur hidup baru ia kunjungi dengan istrinya, pendamping hidupnya. Tempat yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi seumur hidup, Love Hotel.

"Bisa ku pesan satu kamar yang kosong?" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil menggandeng Baekhyun dan jug tas belanja ditangan kirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan," resepsionis itu mengecek kamar melalui PC nya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Kamar 61 dan 20 kosong Tuan,"

"Aku pesan kamar 61," ujar Chanyeol. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan nafsunya dengan cara melihat – lihat Love Hotel yang mereka datangi. Ngomong – ngomog, ia pun sama dengan Baekhyun saat ini, menahan nafsu yang sudah berada di ujung.

"Ini tuan kuncinya," ujar resepsionis itu sambil menyerahkan kunci bernomor 61

"Terimakasih banyak," ujar Chanyeol kemudian berjalan cepat diikuti Baekhyun. Lift yang mereka naiki membawa mereka ke lantai 3. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, dan saat terbuka ia melempar kantung belanjaan miliknya dan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamar. Menutup pintu dan menarik Baekhyun untuk segera ia cium kedalam ciuman panasnya.

"Nghh,"

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum merespon ciuman Chanyeol.

"Mmh," Chanyeol melenguh saat Baekhyun melepas jaket kulitnya dan juga milik wanitanya. Merasa kehabisan nafas, Baekhyun melepas bibirnya dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang berdiri ditengah – tengah kamar besar yang mereka tempati.

"Carrousel!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Carrousel kecil dengan tiga patung Kuda yang terlihat cantik bagai kuda di negeri dongeng. Chanyeol menatap istrinya yang berjalan ke arah Carrousel itu.

"Chanyeol, tapi Carrousel ini memiliki dildo," ujar Baekhyun polos sambil memegang dildo yang tertancap di tengah – tengah punggung patung kuda. Chanyeol tersenyum dan turut berjalan mendekati istrinya yang heboh.

"Kau bisa menaiki itu, tapi kau harus menaiki kuda ini dulu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk selangkangannya. Baekhyun menyeringai dan tersenyum memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar ini. Kamar mandi dengan kaca, lemari berisi sex toys, plasma CD yang menampilkan video porno, juga speaker disetiap ujung ruangan. Baekhyun dapat pula melihat deretan kondom yang berjajar di meja nakas samping king bed. Baekhyun memerah saat melihat adegan yang ditampilkan TV di kamar itu

"Sejak kapan TV itu menyala?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

"Baru saja aku nyalakan," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit lembut hidung mancung Chanyeol

"Nakal~"bisik Baekhyun sambil mencolek hidung Chanyeol. Satu – satunya keturunan adam di kamar itu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol dengan penuh kenikmatan mencumbu bibir kekasihnya dengan mesra. Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menaikan kedua kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, dan pasrah saat prianya menggendongnya. Baekhyun ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka, maka ia melahap bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas dan menarik lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut menaruh Baekhyun diatas ranjang dan tidak berhenti menciumnya. Baekhyun berusaha membantu Chanyeol melepas T-Shirtnya dan membuangnya ke lantai

"Ah,ah,ah"

Desahan dari video porno yang terputar terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata tajamnya. Baekhyun terengah dan ikut menatap Chanyeol. Dengan lembut Baekhyun melepas kancing – kancing bajunya dan membiarkan belahan dada dalamnya menyapa Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan hasratnya yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan ini untukku, Park Chan," ujar Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol mendesah dan bergegas mencumbu leher Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang basah. Baekhyun hanya menutup matanya dan menikmati perbuatan Chanyeol di sekitar leher jenjangnya. Chanyeol dengan lihai mengangkat dress Baekhyun dari bawah, sampai ke perut dan terakhir ke kepalanya, membuang dress itu ke lantai . Mata Chanyeol menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Bagi Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun adalah _Body Goals_ sesungguhnya. Mungkin orang diluar sana berpikir bahwa tubuh bak _Victoria Secret_ adalah body goals terbaik, atau idol – idol korea yang rela menyedot lemak mereka untuk kaki yang ramping . Tidak, Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Baginya, payudara yang besar,pantat montok dan paha berisi Baekhyun adalah hal terindah baginya.

Keindahan itu Chanyeol sentuh dengan tangan besarnya, dari dada,perut yang terlatih, paha, dan betisnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi dada istrinya dengan kecupan – kecupan dalam. Desahan Baekhyun tertahan dan memperhatikan apa yang lelakinya perbuat. Chanyeol melepas tali yang melingkar di sekitar bahu Baekhyun, juga melepas kaitan bra Baekhyun dengan satu tangan, setelah melepasnya ia melempar bra merah itu ke lantai. Baekhyun menyodorkan satu payudaranya ke mulut Chanyeol dan pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Menghisapnya persis seperti anak tunggalnya di rumah, menjilatnya, bahkan sesekali memainkannya dengan giginya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya. Chanyeol meremas lembut dada besar itu bahkan sesekali memelintir puting merah muda Baekhyun dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, semakin membuat Baekhyun basah dibawah sana.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menelusuri garis tubuh Baekhyun dari kedua gundukan indah, perut, menuju dataran di perutnya, dan terakhir, bagian selatannya yang sudah lembab. Chanyeol menarik _G-string_ Baekhyun, kemudian membukanya. Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya dan memperlihatkan kepemilikannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah siap melahap surga dunianya. Mulus, bersih dan tanpa cacat. Lidah Chanyeol terjulur dan mulai menghisap bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan mulut panasnya.

"Hmm," Baekhyun meringis nikmat dan memilih tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan suaminya dibawah sana. Jarinya ikut memainkan putingnya sendiri, untuk menambah rangsangan. Chanyeol terus menggerakan lidah basahnya, sampai Baekhyun mengejang dan cairan lengket keluar dari surga nya. Chanyeol tidak membersihkan cairan itu karena dapat dijadikan pelumas alami. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur dan mulai membuka celana Chanyeol , sedang pria nya berdiri di lantai.

"Baek,"

Chanyeol melenguh saat tangan Baekhyun tak sengaja menyentuh kesejatiannya yang sudah mengeras. Berbekal pengalaman hidupnya dalam dunia sex selama beberapa tahun menjabat sebagai istri dari lelaki di hadapannya, Baekhyun dengan lihai melepas boxer Chanyeol dan segera menangkup benda panjang itu dengan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap wanita yang siap mengulum miliknya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Uhh, Baekhyun, ahh"

Chanyeol mendesah lega saat Baekhyun berhasil memasukan miliknya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Memasukannya habis dan mengeluarkannya setengah. Begitu terus ia lakukan. Chanyeol mengikat rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan hisapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun,"

Dan Chanyeol melepaskan bakal benihnya di mulut Baekhyun. Wanita itu menelannya sedikit dan membiarkan sisa –sisa benih kesejatian suaminya ia tumpahkan di dadanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak punya kondom?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, dan berjalan meja nakas, mengambil satu bungkus kondom dengan merk love hotel yang mereka kunjungi. Baekhyun mengambil kondom itu dan membuka plastiknya dengan giginya. Ia dengan telaten membungkus kesejatian Chanyeol dengan karet pengaman . Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana tangan Baekhyun bergerak di sekitar miliknya, dan memijatnya lembut ketika seluruh miliknya sudah terbungkus sempurna. Dengan segala sikap kejantanannya, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, menggendong istrinya, kemudian ia memilih duduk di tepi kasur sehingga posisinya kini Baekhyun berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Masukan," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Wanita beranak satu itu memasukan milik Chanyeol kedalamnya dan melenguh nikmat saat milik Chanyeol yang besar memenuhi dirinya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menikmati setiap detail kemesraan mereka yang intim. Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan mesra. Ia membiarkan istrinya yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menarik kepalanya sehingga ia dan Chanyeol kini berhadapan. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, dan memulai gerakan dipinggulnya secara perlahan, naik dan turun. Chanyeol menikmati setiap gerakan Baekhyun dan juga betapa lembutnya percintaan mereka. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak dibawah sana, sedang ia memilih mendominasi ciuman dengan pagutan lembut bibirnya. Keduanya saling merasakan emosi yang terkandung dalam percintaan mereka.

Sama – sama saling mencintai dan memiliki.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan bagaimana dada berisi Baekhyun menggoda dadanya yang telanjang. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya dan melepas bibirnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam, dan menyelami obsidian satu sama lain dengan gerakan dibawah yang semakin cepat.

"Ngh," Baekhyun mendesah saat titik didalam sana tersentuh. Chanyeol ikut menggerakan pinggulnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Chan,ah , aku sampai," desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun mendapat pelepasannya, disusul Chanyeol yang melepaskan benih nya didalam kantung karet yang menempel di kesejatiannya. Nafas Baekhyun menggelitik leher Baekhyun ketika wanita itu menempelkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus pantat Baekhyun sambil mencumbu bahu kiri Baekhyun. Letih, dan kepuasan bercampur satu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mencium hidung Chanyeol.

"Masih letih?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia membiarkan istrinya merangkak keatas kasur, dan menungging. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda sambil memainkan pintu bagian selatannya yang lengket dan penuh dengan cairan miliknya.

"Masukan tanpa pengaman," ujar Baekhyun menggoda.

Desahan yang menggema dari film porno yanh diputar, juga wanita sexy yang tengah menunggingg di depannya, kembali membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol dengan buktinya adanya perubahan bentuk pada kesejatian Chanyeol.

"Anak nakal," bisik Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan lutut diatas kasur, dan langsung memasukan kesejatiannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ohhh," desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo sedang sambil meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun. Suara tepukan kulit dengan kulit terdengar nyaring diruangan itu. Juga geraman Chanyeol dan desahan Baekhyun saat meminta lebih. Tentu saja Chanyeol menurutinya. Ia mempercepat pergerakannya, dan tetap memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

"Disitu Chan, eungh, disitu,"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dan saat Baekhyun tiba dengan pelepasannya dan reflek lubangnya memijat milik Chanyeol, pria berambut merah itu melepas miliknya dan memilih menumpahkan miliknya diatas pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mengecup punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk terbaring di sisinya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah kepuasan di suaminya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin naik itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Carrousel yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya.

"Silahkan," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik dan dengan tubuh bugilnya berlari kecil ke arah Carrousel. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan istrinya yang menggoda dan seakan tidak peduli dengan kondisinya. Baekhyun menaiki Carrousel itu dan tersenyum saat dildo yang menempel ditengah – tengah punggung kuda menyenggol perutnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan memperhatikan istrinya dari ranjang

"Lihat ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun dengan luar biasa binal menggesekan dildo di sepanjang pintu kenikmatannya. Mendesah saat dildo itu meyentuh daging kecil di bagian selatannya, dan dengan lembut memasukannya kedalam kewanitaannya yang basah.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia masih melirik kembali miliknya yang menegang dan mengeras karena godaan istrinya.

Baekhyun melirik tombol di tengah- tengah Carrousel, dan memencet tombol itu. Benar saja, Carrousel berputar dengan bonus getaran dildo yang sudah bersarang didalam bagian selatannya.

"Ahh,ahh"

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat juga senang dengan keadaannya kali ini. Senang karena Carrousel yang ia tumpangi berputar sambil mengeluarkan alunan melodi yang ceria, puas ketika dildo didalam sana bergerak cepat membuat Baekhyun segera mendapat pelepasannya kembali. Chanyeol menaiki Carrousel yang berputar menarik Baekhyun agar bersandar di tiang Carrousel, sedang ia membuka paha Baekhyun. Sehingga posisinya kini Baekhyun yang memeluk tiang dan Chanyeol memasukan kesejatiannya dari belakang. Efek yang dirasakan berbeda, antara harus berhati – hati dan juga kenikmatan yang harus mereka capai. Dengan gerakan keras Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Baekhyun sibuk mendesah . Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dan menaruhnya di dadanya, membiarkan suaminya meremasnya.

"Eunhh, Chan, lebih cepat," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram dan terus berkonsentrasi untuk menggapai pelepasannya dan membuang seluruh benihnya di rahim Baekhyun.

"Chanh, terus"

"Baekhyun, ah, Baekh,"

Dan Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun melepasnya bersama. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan dibawah sana, dan juga tusukan lembut dari Chanyol saat pelepasan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya letih dan melirik Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Bayi besar tampanku,"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra. Begitupula sang istri yang membalasnya dengan tak kalah mesra, "Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun,"

"And Vice Versa," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk terus mendekap tubuh ini sampai mati memisahkan mereka.

.

.

 _"Biar saja mereka mau berkata apa, yang terpenting aku mencintaimu bahkan setiap inchi dari kulit tubuhmu aku mengaguminya. Karena kau adalah cintaku, body goals idaman ku yang sesungguhnya"_ \- **Chanyeol**

 _"Karena sampai kapanpun keajaiban dunia yang ku kagumi hanya engkau dan kecintaanmu padaku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku apa adanya"_ \- **Baekhyun**

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

.

 **TETETORETTTT HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPI CHAN, DADDY PARK, BABEH CHANYEOL, MAS CHANYEOLIE, AKANG CHANCHAN, SI TAMPAN YANG TELAH BERISTRI SEXY, PARK CHANYEOL SI RAPPER SEXY KESAYANGAN BAEKHYUN! UDAH 25 TAHUN, UDAH TUA! JANGAN BANYAK GERAK NANTI ENCOK! SEMOGA DISAYANG BAEKHYUN, MAKIN SEXY, MAKIN AH EUNGH UH OH, MAKIN DESAH(?), MAKIN BOKEV! lOVE BANGET AMA CHAN CHANYEOLIE! CHANYEOLIE DISAYANG BAEKHYUN! WISHING U ALL TEH BEST RAPPER PARK!(Love from me and Baekhyun)**

 **.**

Selamat ulang tahun juga untuk rekan sejawat author **Ichativa (19 November), Honeymellow (21 November) dan Mashedpootato (26 November).** Yang terbaik untuk kalian semua dan sehat selalu. Gue juga apdet bareng author - author lain hari ini, seperti **RedApplee,Hyurien92,Puputri ft SayakaDini,JongTakgu88 ft Flameshine,Summerlight92,SilvieVienoy92,Myka Reien, Oh Lana (di Wattpad), Baekhyeol, Chanbaexo, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93,Honeymellow,Ichativa,Mashedpootato,ParkAyoung,Baekbychuu,SayakaDini,Railash61,Uput0461,ChiakiBee,Brida Wu dan Mtrdm**. Jangan lupa juga membaca FF Mereka ya.

Salam Super sahabat - sahabat readers tercinta gw yang selalu nyempetin waktu buat review dan baca Fanfic ini. **Finally, this is the end of this Fanfic!** akhirnya gw selsein ini Fanfic dalam kurun waktu cukup sebentar - mungkin - dengan problematika yang amat sangat minim. Ya tujuan Fanfic ini memang begitu, cuma mau nunjukin kalo Chanyeol cinta banget sama Baekhyun , begitupula Baekhyun yang setia banget ama Chanyeol.

Mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum gw jawab dan inilah saatnya gw jawab

 **1\. Badan gw kurus dan lo pernah bilang min body berisi itu cowo - cowo lebih suka. Gw yang kurus merasa tersindir**

Mau ngelurusin. Ini semua cuma Fanfic dan fanfic ini memang gw buat untuk membuat orang - orang yang merasa punya tubuh besar untuk tidak minder dengan segala yang mereka miliki. Gw gapernah nekenin kalau tubuh kurus itu jelek, enggak kok. Gw cuma mau ngasih tau kalau pesan dari Fanfic ini adalah syukuri apapun yang lo miliki ^^ mau tubuh lu gemuk atau kurus, kalau lo tetep dicintai orang - orang yang mencintaimu, itu bakal lebih besar efeknya daripada lo terus dengerin omongan orang diluar sana. Cantik relatif, lo mau gemuk kurus atau dengan tubuh berukuran average pun lo tetep cantik. Ya memang secara fakta disekitar gw temen-temen cowo gw suka body itu semua bukan skala mereka buat cari pendamping atau menaruh rasa ketertarikan tinggi. Intinya gitu aja, ^^

 **2\. Cha, ko aneh bayangin Baekhyun Body gemuk :(**

Thats why, gw mau buat imajinasi yang ga selalu indah untuk Baekhyun. Kali - kali kita buat dia out of chara dia ^^ tp endingnya Baek kan jd bohay lagi hehehe

Pesan dan kesan untuk Fanfic ini mungkin kalo gw tulis bisa sebanyak skripsi gw (?) intinya, jangan pernah kalian memojokan seseorang dengan kondisi fisiknya. Karena ketika kamu menghina seseorang, kamu sama saja menghina penciptanya, betul?

- **Body Goals setiap orang berbeda. Gaperlu ngotot bilang kalau body goals model itu lebih indah, body goals artis korea itu bagus. Karena setiap orang punya pikiran berbeda dan selera berbeda, so hargai setiap pendapat orang.**

Sekian dari Icha, gw sangat sangat berterimakasih atas atensi kalian pada Fanfic ini, sungguh gw sedih bikin FF ini end karena gw sayang karakter Chanyeol Baekhyun disini hehehe tapi harus End karena nanti ga kelar - kelar guys. Oke makasih banget buat kalian ya! Sayang kalian satu - satu sini gw cipokin deh! :*

Doakan supaya Icha dapat kerjaan ya, ^^

Salam manis dari MonalisaElisabeth a.k.a Icha a.k.a PrincePink


End file.
